The Princess and the False Hero (remake)
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: In a desperate struggle to save his childhood friend, Jin and two old friends must rise up against the infamous Imperator and her minions in order to save, Tsubaki. Although what plans does the Imperator have in mind for Tsubaki? (The prequel before Climax Crisis)
1. The New Journey Begins

**Princess and the False Hero Remake Chapter 1: The New Journey Begins**

* * *

About a month has elapsed since the incident at Kagutsuchi unraveled itself. Yet, it left many questions lingering in everyone's mind once it concluded. The last time he saw his brother was after he defeated Mu-12, and the both of them found out that their supposedly dead sister, Saya, was the one behind the scenes pulling all the strings for every misfortune that everyone had suffered.

The blonde man thought back to all those horrid events that had occurred in Kagutsuchi as he continued to swing his sword in various patterns, creating new techniques he could use in any upcoming battles. He lined his sword up with the edge of a far off tree before he took a swing to form a small ice trail in front of him as he did. Its sparkly clear edges froze the lush grass below it, sending the sparkly clear gloss to coat over it.

The man then pulled his blade up to eye level with him and stared into its icy blade. It was like a flash of reminiscence as he stared into that cursed sword. For a minute, he could have sworn he saw his childhood friend's frightened sapphire eyes staring back at him, begging him to save her.

He left out a huff as his mind drifted back to the memory of them arguing. It lasted for a while but he felt that he almost reached out to her to convince her to leave the NOL.

That interruption from the man with emerald hair and snake-like yellow eyes would ruin everything. He twisted the beliefs of the young librarium and turned her against the one man that she held deep feelings for. That was the last time the two childhood friends spoke. Of course, right after their battle she was whisked away from the Imperator's faceless underling, the Phantom.

Jin's eyes slowly averted themselves from the cursed sword's blade as he looked up to the endless blue sky above. He forced out a sigh of grief as he kept thinking about his childhood friend. He was wondering how terrified she has to be feeling from being under the influence of the most powerful will-stealing spells named Mind Eater. Before he could continue thinking quietly to himself, he was interrupted by his teacher, Master Jubei.

"Still thinkin' about that Tsubaki, are you?" Jubei asked.

That gave Jin a shock. He felt irked that the old feline read him like a book. He didn't want to admit that Jubei was right.

"Oopsie, yer gonna say she's the enemy, I reckon. But despite ya sayin' that, I'm sure yer still worried 'bout her."

Jin gritted his teeth together as Jubei managed to read his mind again like a crystal ball. The cat who stood on his hind legs proudly as he gave off a slight smirk at Jin's annoyed expression.

"Heh, that face yer' pulling reminds me of Ragna's." Jubei noted with a chuckle.

"Enough. In stead of wasting my time with teasing me could you give me the information?" Jin growled as he changed subjects.

"You're asking for classified information but asking for it in a rather arrogant kind of way. Must be genetics. Your brother does the same." Jubei said causing Jin to let out an annoyed groan. Jubei chuckled before saying the name of Tsubaki's choice of weapon in a more serious tone. "The sealed weapon Izayoi."

"Unfortunally I don't know any of the details on that cursed weapon. The only thing I do know is that it will eventunally cause Tsubaki to go blind after over use of the weapon." Jin stated in a angered tone as he clentched his fist. Thinking of the damange it may of caused her already.

Noticing the tension in Jin's body Jubei place a paw onto the young soilder's shoulder to give him a sense of comfort. "Jin, relax. There's still time to save her... Now, you want to know more about the Iazyoi, right?" He asked Jin who responded with a firm nod.

"Welll the info I've got isn't the greatest, but the sealed weapon Izayoi is a prototype of the Nox Nyctores that were produced by Nine. The weapon increase's the user's power rapidly. But costs an equal amount of the user's light and eventually... over usage can cause the user's life." Jubei paused for a moment to let the information to sink into Jin's mind. Jin then let out a sigh of disappointment as he let the cat continue with his brief explanation.

"Supposedly, it was created a long time ago before the first Dark War as a weapon to combat observers. Although I'm sorry that I can't provide more details. It was hard enough to find this much information. Even the guy I got to find this had troubles finding all of this information in some old books." He exclaimed.

"What... that's all you can give me?" Jin whined as Jubei's pupil's formed into small slits.

"Com'on, quit yer bitchin' and lemme finish." Jubei hissed. "According to what I heard, the Izayoi from those books and the one that you and I know of seem to assume different forms." He mentioned, causing Jin's eyebrow to raise as his face gained an curious expression.

"Different forms? What does that even mean?" Jin mumbled his question whilst rubbing his thumb across the end of his jaw, trying to come up with an possible theory.

"Who knows." The cat replied. "However, the guy that I got the information from did mention that the weapon does apparently evolve." Jubei mentioned sending Jin's mind onto an even more confusing rollacoster of questions.

"Evloves?... Hmmm... A weapon that can evolve. How does a weapon even do such a thing?" Jin wondered to himself in pure confusion as he stared at his right hand, almost as if he was looking for an answer from it. _'Tsubaki... What on earth have you gotten yourself into?' _

Noticing Jin's troubled look, Jubei offered him another source of information on the Izayoi. "If you'd like I can pass you off to someone who knows more about the Izayoi then I do. But you'll need to talk to him on your own."

Jin then tore his eyes away from his right hand as he looked at Jubei questionably. "Who?" He simply asked with an curious look on his face.

"Hakumen." Jubei replied as he watched Jin's face fill with a surprised look.

"Hakumen?" Jin repeated the name as he remembered the tall hero who was clad in an samurai styled white armor with an faceless white mask. Hakumen was known as one of the six heroes who fort the Black Beast a hundred years ago. Jin still was puzzled as to why the hero still existed today, but that wasn't his top priority.

Jubei sternly nodded as he replied, "I hate to admit it, but he knows way more about the Izayoi then I. Hakumen had 'her' research it, since he was lost before her eyes." Jubei mumbled the last part, causing Jin's mind to be lead astray. Jubei then continued as he mentioned, "Hakumen is on his way to Ikaruga as we speak. Oh, and your brother Ragna is heading there as well, so I heard."

_'Ikaruga, huh? I wonder if anyone else is heading towards Ikaruga__, if so, I have a bad feeling that something dreadful might occur.' _Jin wondered to himself.

Jubei the breathed in heavily, before saying out loud. "Okay, enough chit-chat. It's time for us to train some more!"

"My body is ready." Jin spoke in a calm tone as he positioned himself into his composed fighting stance. He gripped the handle of Yukiensa's blade and pulled it out of the sheath sightly, ready for the duel against Jubei.

"Hahaha, I love that you welcome strict training. It's a trait that you certainly don't share with your brother." Jubei chuckled to himself as he then took his fighting stance. "I'm ready when you are, Jin." Jubei smirked before grabbing his sword out, placing it carefully in his mouth as he waited for Jin's first move.

Jin then proceeded to charge forward whilst swinging his sword, sending an chilli ray of mist towards Jubei. Unfortunately for Jin, Jubei swiftly avoided the attack as he ran behind Jin. He then jabbed Jin in the back using the handle of his sword. Jubei then swung the sword down towards Jin, although Jin quickly turned around as he managed to deflect Jubei's second attack.

Jubei then performed a back flip, landing on the side of a tree before launching himself off it. Jubei went flying towards Jin with his sword's sharp tip aiming straight for the young man. Jin then threw his hand up and pointed a finger at Jubei as he yelled out, "Freeze!" Ice then flew out of Jin's finger tip, engulfing Jubei in it's freezing capsule of ice.

Jubei then shook until the ice broke. Once feed, he wasted no time and striked Jin back. He then kicked Jin in the gut and then swung his sword, causing Jin to stumble backwards as he received slash marks across his chest.

Jin then managed to regain his footing back, before racing forward towards Jubei while slashing his sword in multiple patterns. Jubei dodged most of Jin's attacks, only receiving minimal damage. He then slammed his katana against Jin's, causing a matalic noise to ring through the air. Both the cat and the man's body shook as they tried to knock their opponents swords out of their grip.

Jin did his best to try and push Jubei's sword back, but found he was unable to do so. He was versing the strongest being in the entire world after all. Even so, Jin knew he had to beat Jubei since it was his last task before completing his training with the cat.

Jubei then shoved Jin back, before placing his sword back into it's sheath and then running off among the tree's.

Jin then gave chase to the cat, running through the forest after Jubei. Only then did Jin realize what the cat was up to. "Oh, no." Jin mumbled as he stared at Jubei in pure horror. Jubei stood onto of an large bolder, holding a entire tree in his paws above his head.

"Dodge this, Jin!" He yelled out to the young man before throwing the tree directly at him.

"Whoa!" Jin gasped as he lunged to the right, just missing the fatal attack from Jubei. Although Jin knew he wasn't in the safe yet. He had to keep leaping from side to side, dodging the multiple tree's that came flying right at him.

Once Jin managed to get some distance he quietly mumbled, "Musou Senshouzan..." An large icicle shaped board generated before him, Jin then jumped on it right as it launched itself right at Jubei. It slammed right into the cat, although it still didn't cause the cat to go down. Jin then jumped off it and swung his sword. The icy blade of Jin's katana left an huge gash mark across Jubei's stomach as it sent the cat sprawling on the dirt below.

Jin then carefully crept closer to the cat, who almost in a instant raised to his feet once more. Jubei then smirked as he said, "Well done, Jin. Congratulations, your've completed yer' training."

Jin stayed quiet as he nodded. _'Finally, I'm ready...' _He said to himself, before paying attention to what Jubei had to say to him before Jin took off anywhere.

"Jin, if that girl is really important to you. Then set aside everything else to save her... the world included." Jubei gave him some advice.

"Don't worry, no matter what it takes. I will save Tsubaki." Jin spoke in a low tone as he stared at Jubei with determination in his emerald eyes. He then turned around and began to walk away from the cat, heading straight for Ikaruga.

As Jubei watched Jin leave his sight, he mumbled under his breath. "The grief and pain of losing the one you love...Jin... I pray that you accomplish what I was unable to do... and save her." With that, Jubei then turned his back away from the direction Jin went. He then walked deeper into the forest, heading towards his very own goal.

* * *

Tsubaki sat at her desk sorting through a pile of paper work prior to the indecent in the Kagutsuchi NOL branch. She knew what really happened there, after all the one responsible told her themselves. He told her that all thousands NOL solders at the Kagutsuchi branch had their souls sacrifice in order to reawaken Noel Vermillon, an old friend of hers, into the godslayer known as kusanagi.

Although dispite knowning the frightful truth, Tsubaki decided to keep it to herself. Even if she wanted to expose the one who caused it to the public, she found she was unable to do so. It wasn't anything like she didn't want to, the reason Tsubaki was unable to expose 'him' for all his evil deeds was due to being under a mind controlled spell known as Ruby Mind Eater curse.

A person who wore an cape with an witches hat to conceal her face was called Phantom, she was the one who had placed the spell on Tsubaki to ensure that she would follow every command from the Imperator. Basically what the spell does is that it projects one's cognizance atop of another's conscience. In other words, she was the Imperator's personal puppet on strings.

After sorting through the pile of endless reports, Tsubaki heard a knock on the door to her office. She knew who it was that had come to see her. It was 'him', the man who caused all the unfortunate events in Kagutsuchi.

Biting her lip she tried her best not to answer to the knock, although the minute she didn't want to answer she felt a strange pulse within her, edging her to open her mouth and speak. It was the spell influencing her body once more as it force her to choke out the words, "Come in!"

Slowly the bulky wooden door creaked open and a man who was clad in a black suit and a fedora stepped into the room.

Tsubaki couldn't see his eyes through the fedora that covered them, even so, whenever Tsubaki did catch a glimpse of his eyes, they were golden colored and the pupil was in the shape of snakes eye. They scared her with his bone chilling stares.

Shaking the thought of his eyes out of her mind, she asked, "Captain Hazama, why do you wish to see me now?" She asked in a rather obvious irritated tone.

"Hello, Major Yayoi." The man greeted as he took off his fedora and bowed. On purposely ignoring Tsubaki's frustration towards him.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?" She snarled, making sure it was clear to him that he wasn't welcomed here.

"Gezz, no need to be rude. I just wanted to come here and congratulate you." He said while placing his fedora back ontop of his head.

Tsubaki looked a little surprised by Hazama's statement. She didn't know what she had supposedly done to earn that, although once he explained what she apparently did she frowned.

"You know, on your promotion. For battling against the infamous Ragna the Bloodedge and saved the Imperator." He announced to her in a proud tone and oh, did he enjoy the extremely annoyed expression on Tsubaki's face.

"Don't be so foolish!" Tsubaki growled, "You and I both know that YOU set this all up." She accused the man who stood before her, who just gave out a chuckle of amusement.

"Oh man, that's a good one!" He laughed out, "Now why on earth would you think that I would so something so... scandalous?" Hazama asked in a innocent tone, acting as if he had never done anything wrong in his life and that she was just making stuff up.

He then lifted up his fedora and glared at her with his golden snake eyes, staring at her as if she was his prey. "You'd better be careful in what you say, Miss Yayoi. Someone could seriously get hurt if they... just happened to step out of the line." His voice had a venomous undertone in sound in it as he grinned at the lady sadistically.

"Is that a threat?" She inquired while glaring at the man who stood a couple of feet in front of her.

"I don't need to make threats when I could just kill you, sweet heart." Hazama spoke with an fake loving tone which caused Tsubaki to receive even more bad vibes from the captain.

Tsubaki swallowed hard as fear began to set within her body as it begun to tremble. Honestly though, deep down she felt that death maybe the only way to save her, even so... she didn't want that. She just wanted to escape her endless nightmare of angony.

Tsubaki then shook the horrible thought out of her head, before ordering Hazama to get out of her office. "Hazama, excuse me for being rude, but, may you please leave. I've got a lot more work to do and-"

Before Tsubaki could finish her sentence though, Hazama swiftly moved his way behind Tsubaki as he raised his hand above the back of her neck. "Oh, the only work you'll be doing is in Ikaruga." With that Hazama commence with slamming his hand down, hard, against the back of Tsubaki's a huge crunch noise to be heard as she began shake.

"Guh... J-Jin." She muttered out just as she fell the ground, finally losing her conscience.

Hazama then lent down to Tsubaki and picked her up, throwing her unconsciousness body over his shoulder. "It seems that she's still got an mind of her own." Hazama mumbled to himself as he carried her towards the exit of her office. "Look's like we need to speed up the process of her reawakening as the sword of the Imperator." He snickered as he opened an singular eye, before bursting them both wide open as he let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

_Tsubaki found herself surrounded by darkness once more and the only thing she could see was an faint figure of Jin that was illuminated by a small shine of light._

_"J-Jin?" She called out as she took a few steps towards him._

_"Do you honestly believe that this so-called 'order' that you deem so important derives solely from the power of the librarium?" The figure of Jin asked her in a slightly frustrating sounding tone._

_Tsubaki sighed, once upon a time she would have said 'yes' in an almost instant, believing it with all of her faith... but now in all honestly, she wasn't so sure anymore. "I-It's... the librarium was created solely to give the world order and peace. So-" She replied in an unsure tone, although before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted._

_"That's complete bulls**t!" Jin called out on her. "Tsubaki stop lying to yourself. You and I both know that you no longer believe in what the NOL is doing is what's right!" He argued back as he gave Tsubaki a vicious glare, causing Tsubaki to cower back away from him._

_He then let out a sigh as he realized how uncomfortable and scared he caused Tsubaki to feel. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki." He spoke with a much softer tone. "It's your choice. But I won't stop persisting on you leaving the Librarium." He said as he began to fade off into the darkness that continued to surround Tsubaki._

_"J-Jin?!" Tsubaki called out his name, "Jin, no! Please... don't leave me again!" She screamed out as she chased after the fading image into the depth's of this darkness. Only to find herself alone... once more._

* * *

Tsubaki shot up into a sitting position from the seat which she was lying down along it. Rubbing the back of her neck gently with her hand, Tsubaki looked around at her surroundings. unfortunately the first thing she spotting sitting in the seats across from her was Hazama.

"Welcome back to the land of the living dead, Miss Yayoi!" Hazama cheered greetfully.

"Ugh..." Tsubaki groaned, "Where are we?" She asked while feeling slightly dizzy.

"We're sitting in a cabin on an Ars Magus vessel that's heading towards Ikaruga." Hazama answered as he glanced out the window to the endless blue sky as a bunch of clouds drifted by under their window.

"Oh." Tsubaki let out as she too glanced out the window, feeling rather puzzled as to why they were on the way to Ikaurga. Though she knew that even if she asked what their mission was she'll be forced to complete it even if she opposed to it.

Hazama then looked back over to Tsubaki as he asked in an non interested tone, "So what on earth were you dreaming about just then?"

Tsubaki's eyes grew wide as she replied, "N-Nothing, I wasn't dreaming about anything!" She lied to him, doing her best to cover up her recent nightmare. Although it seems almost impossible to get away with such thing when the one whom your speaking with can enter your mind and thoughts without a single struggle.

"Oh, don't give me that!" He scowled, "You know how much I HATE lies!" He glared at the young librarium who shivered in fear. "Now, please tell me why on earth do you keep dreaming about that traitor Jin Kisaragi? I mean, he is one of the NOL's top traitor's now he's even got an pretty large bounty on his head right now. If I was you, you'd better stop dreaming about that false hero. Otherwise you might get in a lot of trouble with the Imperator and we both know that you don't want to see your savior angry at you." A evil smirk slithered across his face as he clicked his finger, watching Tsubaki's eyes glowed red as she spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, captain Hazama. The Imperator's mind and strenght is all I need." She spoke as if she was a mindless doll, mimicking the words of her puppeteer. Even if her body and mouth both did as the Imperator instructed, her mind continued to scream out for her hero to save her. For Jin to hold her in his arms and tell her that there is nothing to worry about anymore. But even so, we all knew that her dream and desperate cries for help came to no avail.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I've already remastered this fic once already, but I decided to continue work on it from scratch. Although for this chapter (or at least several of the first paragraphs), most of the credit goes to my good friend Kimmo who spell check, grammar checked and polished my sentence structures off for me. So thank you very much for the help, Kimmo-chan. I wouldn't have made it sound as good as you did. Anyways, to everyone else, please feel free to leave an review and I shall see you guys soon! Good bye for now, ladies and gentlemen! *bows*


	2. Vicious Snake

**Chapter 2: Vicious Snake**

* * *

Jin walked through the thick snow that kept crunching underneath each step he would make as he progressed into a small town that was covered beneath the glossy white snow. "This place is covered in so much snow." He mumbled as he walked over to a small wooden sign that was also coated in snow. Jin then placed his hand against the cold hard surface before brushing the snow away, revealing what had been carved into the wood.

The sign read: Welcome to snow town! This small town lies within the region of the 9th Hierarchical city of Akitsu-Ko.

"Well at least they didn't exaggerate on the name of the town for once." He mumbled before feeling a sharp pain course throughout his body as he clutched his head. "Guh!" He grunted as his body began to feel weakened as it started to shake. "Hn!...Why... am I feeling so dizzy...?" He asked himself as he felt another unusual pulse go through his body. "Hnn! What is this... feeling?"

Gradually the strange feeling fainted away along with the dizziness Jin had been feeling. "I-is.. is it over?" He muttered his question in a low tone underneath his cold breath.

"This sensation is getting sharper then before!... I have to learn how to control it." He spoke with determination as his head played a quick flash back of Jin in the forest nearby of Kagutsuchi, having the same painful occurrence as he just experienced.

He then shook the thought out of his mind as he focused on what he found more important. "So this is what Ikaruga has become like, after all of these years. Brother is supposed to be here too...No." He stopped himself before his mind would become clouded by thoughts of Ragna. "That can wait. I'll have to finish things with Ragna later. " He then spoke in a adamant tone as he declared, "Right now, Tsubaki comes first."

* * *

His mind then drifted back to the last point in time where the two childhood friends last spoke to one another.

The sealed armagus, Izayoi…. Do you have any idea what that weapon can do to you, Tsubaki?" He asked in a hostile tone as he glared at the curse weapon that Tsubaki was holding in her firm grip.

She replied with an simple word, "yes", as their surroundings slowly got engulfed into darkness as her weapon formed a barrier around the two of them. Giving the two some privacy from the outside world as Tsubaki kept on talking.

"You won't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on us now." She began in a tone that was of an mixture cross between nervous and panicking. "J-Jin… I've been ordered to kill you! But I…. I… please you have to return with me!" She begged as she felt tears stream down her smooth cheeks. "I don't want to kill you, Jin!" She admitted as she sobbed out.

Jin then walked up to Tsubaki and used his gloved fingers to brush away the tears that came streaming out of Tsubaki's watery eyes, He then said her name in a rather affectionate tone, "...Tsubaki..." He then asked her in a more stern tone, "...In that case, please tell me... who gave you your orders?"

Upon hearing Tsubaki's response, Jin's face drained all of its color and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hazama... of the Intelligence department."

"Just as I thought... Damn it!" Jin spoke with dread in his voice. "Tsubaki, now I know I have to go after all. Something... Something that is monstrosity is about to awaken! I... I can feel it's pulse." He claimed as he glanced at his right hand before returning his sight onto Tsubaki's worried expression. He then gently grabbed Tsubaki by the sides of both her shoulders as he stared deeply into her sapphire eyes. "That goes for you too, Tsubaki. Please, stop being using that dangerous weapon before... you lose the light, too." He begged Tsubaki.

"...Jin..." She softly mumbled his name as she placed her right hand against Jin's cheek in a tender manner, before he placed his hand onto of her's.

"Well what is this?! I'm pretty sure I ordered you to kill Major Kisaragi, not... being all... lovey dovey with him." The two childhood friends gasped in unison upon hearing the familiar sinister tone of the green haired man.

"That voice... Captain Hazama!" Jin called out in a tone of anguish as he griped the handle of his sword. His eyes searched around in the dark feild in search for the man who was speaking.

"I'm gonna guess this is the part of the movie where you guys are all, 'Captain Hazama?!', Or something. Am I right? Did Jin say, 'That voice?', I bet he did." Hazama's voice taunted them as it echoed around the empty void. "Unfortunately for you, I'm **NOT **here. Or there. Where ever it is that you may be. I'm somewhere else, being really busy, so I don't have the time to play with you." He chuckled manically.

"I-I can't sense his presences? Are you some sort of phantom?" Jin questioned Hazama who just ignored him as he targeted Tsubaki for his own sick minded 'pleasure'.

"You see, sometimes our girl Tsubaki can be a little... unreliable, you know. So this is why I'm going to have to install my little insurance policy onto her. So... just do your job babe, kisses!" He cackled as Tsubaki began to feel a sharp pain course through out her body.

She then clutched her head in pain as she screamed in agonizing pitch. "A-Aaaaaaaaahhh... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! J-Jin.." She whimpered out his name as she fell to her knee's. Jin managed to catch her before she ended up limping over onto the cold hard floor.

He then held her close to him as he roared out in anger while his body trembled with hatred towards Hazama. "Hazama, you bastard! What the hell did you do to Tsubaki?!"

"I-I only wanted to be... by your side, Jin... Noel... she just... always... keeps taking my place." Tsubaki admitted in her breathless tone as her uniform began to slowly fade from it's natural cream color to an ash black color and her sapphire eyes slowly drained to an lifeless ruby colour.

"Noel?... That bitch again! God damn it! That trash just keeps ruining everything!" Jin proclaimed in frustration.

Although before he could continue on with his rants against the girl named Noel, Tsubaki stood back up to her feet and then jumped a few meters away from Jin as an blackish red aura formed around Tsubaki's figure.

"What's... going on?!" Jin questioned as he felt puzzled by the strange transformation Tsubaki just under went.

"Jin... I live a just life. The Imperator brings order to this world... They must be protected at any cost. I shall cast judgement on who chooses to stand in my way." Tsubaki claimed in her lifeless tone as she pointed her ruby blade towards Jin, while starring at him like he was some common criminal.

"Wake up... TSUBAKI!" Jin screamed as he dashed forward. His mind began to faze as he slowly drifted away from the haunted memory. The memory of when the two last spoke to each other... the horrid day that the two became separate on two different sides of war.

* * *

Jin opened his eyes and sighed deeply. He knew the more time he would waste the more that Tsubaki will be consumed into the darkness. "But first... I've got to find Hakumen." He mumbled to himself. Although before Jin could take a step forward he thought he felt some sort of an strange presences that was coming towards him.

"Major Jin Kisaragi." He heard a male voice call his name from right behind him. His eyes went wide from shock that someone was able to sneak up on him for once. Jin leaped a meter forward before turning around with his hand on the handle of yukianesa's cold blade.

_'Were they standing behind me the entire time?' _Jin asked himself before the figure took a few steps closer to give Jin a good look at their face.

He greeted in a polite tone,"It's been a while, Major." The young man had silky black hair that was kept in a neat bob cut with soft brown eyes to go with it. He was wearing an unique styled NOL coat that reached down to his feet and a suited vest with a red tie to compliment it.

Jin recognized the young man's face by past encounters at the duodecim's meetings. "You're Hibiki... Hibiki Kohaku, the Mutsuki family's servant. Why did you come all this way to a place like this... Captain?" Jin questioned Hibiki, who just smiled pleasantly.

He chuckled as a sense of Déjà vu encased his mind as he noticed that Jin's harsh attitude towards him hasn't changed. "You can just call me Hibiki, Major Kisaragi." Anyways, I'm grateful to see your doing well."

"I asked you what you're doing here, scrub? I highly doubt that you came all this way to make small talk." Jin growled at Hibiki as his patience grew thin rapidly.

"Hardly" Hibiki replied as he smiled.

"Hmph! Listen, Kagura's little dog. I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. If you want someone to chat to then I suggest you look elsewhere." Jin suggested as he began to walk past Hibiki, only for the young Captain to step in Jin's way.

"I have a message for Colonel Kagura." He announced as he pulled out a small letter and handed it to Jin.

Jin stayed quiet for a couple of minutes as he read the letter, ignoring Hibiki's request for Jin to refer Kagura by his NOL rank instead of his proper name. "Don't tell me what to do, scrub." Jin scowled as his eyes continued back and forth on each line of sentences."Hmmm... I see, so even Kagura is taking some bold steps." Jin noted as he finished reading Kagura's letter.

"Most of the Duodecim has already heard. All that is left is the Yayoi, the Hazuki and the Kisaragi family left." Hibiki mentioned as he awaited for Jin's opinion on the matter.

"So, the rest of the Duodecim has been persuaded then? Seems like that man would excel at such a task." Jin mumbled to himself. "Although this has nothing to do with me. Do whatever you want." He spoke in a careless tone. "I'm afraid that I have no interest in what is 'concerning matters' to Kagura nor the Duodecim, much less the fate of the NOL." Jin grinned his teeth together at the mere mention of the word 'NOL', he then mentioned to Hibiki, "There's something that is more important to me then that corrupted system."

"But Major, the fate of the NOL is the same as the fate of the world... So what your saying is that this thing is more important then the world it's self?" Hibiki asked out of curiosity. Not once in Hibiki's entire time of knowing Jin, did he think that Jin would actually care about anything.

"That's right." He replied.

"I'm intrigued by that. What is it that you find more important then the world?" He asked Jin.

Although instead of answering Hibiki's question, Jin replied in a hostile way. "Back off, or I'll cut you down." Jin growled.

"Well I suppose that would be better then returning to my superior's without accomplishing my mission that was entrusted to me." Hibiki sighed to himself since he knew for a fact about how stubborn Jin really is. "Although, colonel Kagura had already mentioned to me that there was no chance of you simply saying yes. So I was instructed to escort you to the colonel, even if I had to put an leash around your neck. But I highly doubt that I'll be capable of accomplishing that. So, I'll simply stay with you until you agree to come along."

Jin sighed deeply as he recalled Hibiki's ability to stick to people like glue, even if they didn't know it. He was always following behind them in their shadow's, it actually surprised Jin that Hibiki never decided to join the intelligence department with skills like that.

_'Did I seriously not notice him when he was behind me?'_ Jin asked himself, although he failed to get an answer.

"Also, I'm curious about your cause, Major Kisaragi." Hibiki started but only for Jin to interrupt with his own question.

"Hibiki... what does the world mean to you?" He asked up front, which honestly surprised Hibiki.

"The world? Honestly, it's rather vast for my understanding." He replied as he glanced up to the sky, staring at the endless color's that danced along before returning his gaze to Jin.

"I see... maybe my world is too narrow." Jin mumbled to himself. He then looked around as something familiar about this place hit him. "Wait... this place... What's wrong with the weather here? Are their weather control systems broken? How can people stand to live in such conditions?" Jin asked multiple questions which took Hibiki a moment to answer him.

"Well, their weather control system was destroyed. Ever since Ragna the Bloodedge eliminated the cauldron here, they couldn't operate the weather control anymore. It's been like this ever since." Hibiki explained to Jin, who looked down as he thought about the cauldron.

He then recalled they were used for smelting Murakumo's, which meant... "Hibiki... take me to the cauldron here." Jin ordered the young captain who nodded in response. Slowly Hibiki walked past Jin through the crunchy snow. As the two made their way to the location of the said cauldron.

* * *

Meanwhile Hazama and Tsubaki had just arrived at the railway station located in the 6th Hierarchical city of Yabiko. In front of the station awaited a man clad in tight black pants with a loose fitted white shirt that was held up by two small brown leather belts and a large one that hung below. He also had a black cape that completed his look.

Tsubaki knew the man who waited for them. She knew him for a very long time now since they were childhood friends.

Tsubaki walked up to the man, who almost in a instant greeted her with open arms. "Hey, Tsubaki! Welcome back to the club."

As much as Tsubaki was happy to see her old friend, mind eater didn't allow her to speak cheerfully to him. "Colonel Mutsuki... It has been some time. Sorry to trouble you, coming out to greet me yourself." She replied in a emotionless tone as she positioned herself in an enclosed pose.

"It's fine, my dear. More importantly, I heard that you were promoted. Congratulations! Although what's with the long face?" He asked as he noticed the young Librium's glum expression.

"I-It's nothing." Tsubaki quickly replied as she turned her head away from, trying to hide her pained look.

"I'm sure it is something. Come on, we've known each other since know that you can talk to me about anything." Kagura said as he walked closer to Tsubaki.

"Colonel Mutsuki, please drop the matter. Besides, we're here on business, so please treat me as your subordinate." She asked, only for Kagura to immediately ignore her request.

"Anyways, Tsubaki... looks like you've grown into such an responsible adult. Such a waste on little Jinny." Kagura let out a shark like grin as he expected a response such as a splutter of embarrassment from the girl who would usually become so easily flustered over the slightest remark about her and Jin. Unfortunately though, Kagura received an response he wasn't expecting at all.

Tsubaki kept her serious composure as she replied in a slightly irritated tone, "Colonel Mutsuki, if that's supposed to be an joke then please stop."

Noticing what Kagura had heard was true, he slowly lent down to Tsubaki and quietly whispered into her ear. "Tsubaki,we have something important to discuss later. So I'll be waiting for you in my office."

Tsubaki lent back from Kagura and gave him a puzzled look as she stared into the serious gleam in his amethyst colored eyes. Although before the red head could reply to him, Hazama walked up to the two. Bringing pure silence to fall over Tsubaki as she felt terror crawl up her spine.

Hazama was the first to speak, "My, my, colonel Mutsuki. What an honor." He spoke with sarcasm as he took off his fedora and bowed. He then placed his fedora back onto his head as he then proceeded to introduce himself, "I'm Hazama, of the intelligence department. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kagura then mumbled something under his warmth breath before asking, "So your here on business?" He asked in a hostile tone.

Hazama then gave Kagura a note from the Imperator that states his and Tsubaki's business in Ikaruga. As Kagura read it Hazama explained to him a brief summery on their mission, "-So you see, we're on official business for the Imperator herself. So if you don't mind, please stay out of our way." He asked in a rather rudely which cause Tsubaki to snap at Hazama, despite the mind eater spell instructing her not to.

"Captain Hazama. That man is your superior officer! You must accord him with the respect that he deserves." She growled at the green haired captain, who looked rather annoyed by the fact that she of all people was ordering HIM around.

Not wanting to apologise, Hazama did so anyway to avoid any sort of complications. Tsubaki then turned to back to Kagura as she said, "We'll be beginning our mission immedinatly, then. Now if you'll excuse us, colonel."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you and good luck." Kagura replied before learning down to her ear once more as he reminded her. "Remember, I'll be waiting for you." He then took his leave as he walked off from the pair. Once he was far enough from their range of sight Kagura grabbed out his phone and called someone. "Professor, I've made contact with Tsubaki Yayoi." He said before listening for a response from the person on the other line. "Yes, her eyes... and the way she didn't react to me teasing her about Jin... I would say she is more then half way consumed." He mentioned, "Alright, we'll talk more about the matter once I return."

After Kagura left the two, Hazama asked Tsubaki what Kagura was whispering to her about. Not wanting Hazama to know and to get himself involve, Tsubaki just made up that Kagura wanted to discuss some business concerning the Duodecim.

"Ah, I see... Well anyway we must move quickly, we can't afford any delays." Hazama mentioned as he walked slightly away from Tsubaki, he then turned around and noticed that Tsubaki wasn't following him. "Major... waiting for an invitation or something? We have to meet up with the Imperator in the city of Ibukido." Hazama mentioned as he walked over to the train and entered it, while Tsubaki was slowly following behind him.

Although before Tsubaki could enter the train, it's doors closed on her which earned her an venomous glare from Hazama. The train then started to departed, carrying Hazama away from Tsubaki who just stood there stunned. She then shivered by the thought of getting another one of Hazama's 'lectures'. "Oh... no..."

She then quickly ran up to the board with the trains time tables imprinted onto it. Unfortunately for her, the next train wasn't due until another couple of hours.

"Great, looks like I'm going have to walk there." Tsubaki mumbled to herself as she turned away from the rail station and began to walk away.

* * *

While Tsubaki slowly made her way to Ibukido on foot, Hazama was on his mobile phone to Relius. "Yeah, believe it or not. The trash somehow missed the train that was a meter in front of her... Maybe she's blinder then we thought." Hazama growled in annoyance.

"You may find that as an inconvenience, but I find that as a benefit." Relius claimed as he glance over to the entrance of the cauldron he was in.

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" Hazama asked as Relius peaked his curious.

"It seems that Major Kisaragi has decided to inspect the cauldron here." Relius mentioned as he hid behind a bolder as he watched the young blonde man carefully climbed into the remains of the cauldron.

"Oh, that is an benefit. So, am I going to take care of him or...?" Hazama questioned.

"I'm preparing to intercept him." He murmured in cavernous tone.

* * *

A/N: Finally chapter 2 completed. So far I'd like to thank you those who reviewed and help gave me courage to update this fic, I just pray that it's still a enjoyable read for all of you. Anyways, I'll try to update again soon and I'll see you in the next fanfic/chapter I make.


	3. A ferocious battle

_**Chapter 3: A ferocious battle**_

* * *

_'What is this strange aura I'm sensing from the cauldron?' _Jin asked himself within his mind as he stepped over some ruble as he came to the entrance of what was once the Ibukio cauldron. Before he could go on into the cauldron Hibiki moved his arm in front of Jin, interuppting his path.

"Major, it's too dangerous to proceed any futher." He warned Jin, who just ignored his warning.

"Fine, then stay back here." He ordered, "Let me proceed alone because if something were to happen then you wouldn't get caught in there with me." Jin thrn continued to push Hibiki aside as he continued to climb into what was left of the cauldron.

"Very well then. I shall wait here just in case you'll need any assistance." Hibiki replied as he waiting at the entrance at a relatively safe distance.

Once Jin had finished climbing carefully into the ruins, he walked to the middle of the cauldron and mumbled under his breath, "Can it really be dead?" He then knelt down to the ground and placed his hand onto it's cold surface. "It's faint... but I can feel it's pulse. Hmmm, I wonder..." Jin then looked around as he thought to himself. "...I must find the murakumo that was smelted here, even if it turns out to be an wreakage of it's former self."

Although before Jin could continue searching the ruins for the murakumo he heard an deep voice call out. "The power of order... So what brings you to a place like this?" He saw a tall man wearing an old styled formal wear with an long purple cape and to complete the pupepeteer's look, he wore an yellow half mask that concealed his eyes.

"Relius Clover?!" Jin muttered out in surprisment by the man's presences.

"I asked you a question... What are you doing here?" He growled as Jin felt the man before him was given him a death glare.

"I would ask the same about you... puppet master." Jin replied in a hostile tone as he gripped the handle of Yukiensa.

"Hmph! As if I would anwser to you. Anyways, my work here is done. That is not dead which can eternal lie.." Relius mentioned in an annoyed tone.

"So, what I felt was right. The cauldron here isn't dead afterall." Jin noted.

Relius rubbed his chin as he muttered, "Hmm, I wasn't aware that the power of order was able to sense such things. Your soul would make an interesting soul sublimation." He mumbled the last part under his breath as the thought of experimenting on Jin came to his mind. "But right now I have more important matters to attend to. Step aside." Relius ordered as he went to walk past Jin, only for him to stand in his way.

"You really think that I would simply just let you pass?" Jin questioned the puppeteer as he let out a sigh before admitting.

"I was supposed to be meeting Hazama and the Izayoi girl here... But with you around it will complicate our goals."

"Tsubaki... is coming here?" Jin's eyes grew wide in shock as he lost his cold extieror to the thought of seeing Tsubaki once more.

"Well more like, 'was' going to come here. The foolish girl missed the transport that was supposed to bring her here... Now, enough wasting my breath on you... Ignis, fight him!" He ordered as a large mancail doll appeared beside him, she towered over her master before dashing towards Jin.

She streched out her long clawed arms forward as she came closer to Jin. She then took a swipe at Jin, just missing him as he leapt out of the way. Jin then pulled Yukiensa out of it's hilt as he took a swing at Ignis. The blade collided with her large metal arm as it created an ear pericing matialic noise. Her arm then slowly became coated in a thick layer of ice, as Jin raised his hand and formed more ice to cover her within it's froze capsule. He then jumped back away from her as she swung her arms around, causing the ice to crack and break off.

She then charged forward towards Jin as she swung her arms rapidly, causing Jin to get hit by one of her monsterous attacks. "GAH!" Jin yelped in pain as he received an large slash mark on his left shoulder. "You bitch!" She then grabbed Jin and threw him across the room, although as Jin was about to was about to hit the wall he gain his blance. He then managed to launch himself off of the wall as he then pointed the razor sharp tip of Yukiensa's blade towards Ignis, pericing her metal exterior as Jin's sword made contact with her.

He then dropped to the ground and swung his legs around Ignis feet, causing her to fall onto the ground as he caused her to lose her footing. He then shouted, "Musou Senshouzan!" A chunk of ice then formed into the shape of an board as he jumped onto it and launched it into Ignis, sending her to go sprawlling onto the ground.

He then ran towards Relius, swinging his sword in multiple patterns as an mancaical arm that sprouted from beneath his cape and blocked Jin's attacks. He generated another smoothly cut chuck of ice and then slammed it into Relius, sending him flying into air. Luckily for Relius though, Ignis managed to get up and catch him in her arms preventing him from receiving any sort of harm.

However that didn't stop Jin from lauching several shards of ice towards Relius and Ignis. Which Ignis deflected by wacking them away with her arm that wasn't holding onto Relius. Jin then pulled his sword out of it's hilt and sent a chilly ray of mist to frost over Ignis as she dropped to the ground putting Relius down as she powered down.

"Heh! Looks like your out of options." Jin grinned as he placed Yukiensa back into it's hilt.

Relius smirked, "Oh really?" He then in an almost instant ran over to Jin and stabbed him in the gut with a screw driver as Jin let out a gasp of pain. He then snapped his fingers causing Ignis disappared, he then ran next to the exit and stood there giving the young man a creepy smile.

"Guhh... What the hell did you just do?" Jin groaned in pain, surprised by the Relius increase in speed.

"I mearly increased my speed. Something the Imperator taught Hazama and I." Relius explained to Jin.

"Major!" The two men heard a voice call out.

Relius then let out a sigh as he claimed to finish Jin off later before calling out for the phantom as he disappeared.

_'Damn it, Saya. What the hell are you planning?!' _Jin thought to himself as he coughed some blood out.

Hibiki then climbed over the ruble and hurried over to Jin. "Major Kisaragi, are you alright? Hmmm... that might have been a rather stupid question." Hibiki mumbled to himself as he examined Jin's wounds.

"S-shut up!" Jin growled, placing his hand over his wound.

Hibiki muttered under his breath, "Well at least your not too badly wounded.. Since your response is as hostile as usual."

Jin then huffed as he asked, "Hibiki... what are the chances of Kagura's plan of succeeding?"

"The colonel said that the chances are 80%, but the really figures are a hazey." Hibiki replied.

_'Which means it could be a 50% chance. Also if Relius was attemping to resarect the cauldron here... then it was for some kind of purpose of theirs.' _Jin thought to himself as he came to conclusion. "Hibiki, circumstances have changed. Take me to Kagura right away." He ordered the young captain.

"Of course, Major. I'll lead the way." Hibiki replied as he began to walk towards the exit of the cauldron with Jin following behind him, lost within his own thoughts.

_'Tsubaki... hold on for a little longer, okay? I will come for you.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Tsubaki walked up to an merchant and politly asked for directions to Ibukido. Luckly for her the merchant had a map of the city they were currently in, he was even kind enough to draw directions leading to Ibukido and explain the path to there. Once he finished explaining the directions Tsubaki went on her way.

It took her quite some time to arrive at the rendezvous point in the Ibukido ruins before sun set. Although dispite that when Tsubaki crept quietly into the desceased cauldron she failed to find any sign or Hazama nor Relius. _'Did they leave... or were they here at all?' _Tsubaki looked around questionably before noticing some dried up pools of blood on the ground with what appared to be small shards of ice. "Ice?... why is there ice here?" She wondered as picked up the small shards which in almost instant melted within her warm touch. "...Jin..."

She then felt a sudden sharp pain course through her head as she clutched it in attempts to help ease her pain. After a few minutes the pain had subsided but it brought on a feeling of light headed. Tsubaki then sat herself on the ground to prevent her from the chance of falling over and hitting her head on something. Once the dizzy feeling had disappeared Tsubaki slowly raised to her feet, trying not to move so quickly as She made her way to the exit.

_'So now what should I do? I'm supposed to meet Hazama and Relius here to go over the Imperator's plan... but...' _Tsubaki thought to herself as she walked out of the ruins and out into the clearing. She then turned her head and glanced out to the ruins below that were half sunken in the water below. _'This place may be classed as a destoryed city... but it's really quite peaceful out here~' _ Although she may of spoken too soon as she went to take her leave, only for her to spot someone familiar coming closer to her.

She recongised the man almost immediantly, no one could mistake the silver spikey hair and the large red coat the man wore. "Ragna the Bloodegde!" Tsubaki growled as she summond forth Izayoi and gripped the handle of her short sword.

"You... you're Tsubaki Yayoi, aren't you?" The man asked as he stared at Tsubaki with his red and green multi coloured eyes. "You're Noel Vermillion's friend, right?" However, Tsubaki ingored his questions as she grinded her teeth together.

"Ragna the Bloodegde, the Imperator has issued an warrent for your arrest, throw your weapon aside immediantely and surrender yourself!" She commanded him in a hostile tone.

"Are you an idiot? Do you honestly believe the man with the highest bounty to ever exisit would easily just submitt to the likes of you? More importantly, I asked you if you are Noel's friend." Ragna snarled as he sensed a fight was about to break out.

"I said, drop your weapons!" Tsubaki roared as she pointed the sharp point of her ruby blade towards Ragna.

"Oh, and what if I don't?" Ragna challenged.

"My orders are to apprehend you dead or alive. Since your not cooperating then I'll settle for dead." She claimed in a deathly tone.

"Well, you certainly have a tough additude going on there and your also carrying a fearsome weapon too." Ragana mumbled under his breath as he glared at the weapon Tsubaki held firmly in her grip. "But do you realise the damage that your weapon can cause you?" He questioned the young Librarium, who just ignored him.

"Silence!" She ordered, ignoring his questions entirely.

"So, you're going to fight me with Izayoi, despite knowing that weapon won't be able to defeat me?" Ragna mumbled before drawing his sword out.

Tsubaki was the first to attack as she held out her book shaped shield, sending white flashes of light towards Ragna. He use his sword Bloodscythe to slice through them causing them to disolve into small particals.

"I'm kind of use to that kind of trick." Ragna mentioned as he remembered the battle between him and Kusinagi back at Kagutsuchi. He then slammed his sword into the ground as a dark aura formed around it. Then a beast shaped head began to emerge from the sword, sending it straight towards Tsubaki as it attempted to devour her.

Luckily she managed to block the attack by holding her sheild in front of her. She then gripped her sword tightly as she swung it forward causing the sword to form into a long bladed wip. She then continued to swing her wip towards Ragna, leaving little slice marks along Ragna's flesh as it collided with his skin. Ragna let out a yelp as his skin got slit, he then dashed forward and smashed his sword into's Tsubaki's short sword creating a sound of metal clashing together.

Tsubaki struggled to keep her footing as Ragna pushed his sword down on her. Although, Ragna decided to go a little easy on her and jumped back as he roared, "Carrnge Sissors!" He then swung his sword upwards sending another beast like creature to rush towards Tsubaki. However he speed was much greater then his as she dashed out of the way.

"Second Install." Tsubaki then took a moment to charge her Ars Magus and gather all the light that surrounded her, included her own as well. She then jumped into the air and launched herself off an symbol of her creast that Izayoi deployed in the air. Just as Tsubaki reached Ragna though, he grabbed her and held her above the ground. She struggled to break free from his strong grip, although as soon as he jabbed Tsubaki in the gut with his blade causing blood to spill out of her new wound.

"Gah!" Tsubaki yeled in pain before being dropped onto the hard ground below her. She then held her wounded gut as she felt a sharp stinging pain come from there.

"I warned you that you were unable to defeat me, even with the Izayoi." Ragna announced as he walked over to the wounded solider. "Teh, to chose that weapon... you idiot." He mumbled as he grabbed the sheild part of Izayoi and placed it away from Tsubaki. He then grabbed his sword once more and aimed at the shield.

"NO!" Tsubaki gasped out loud as she watched the Grim Reaper's actions in horror.

Ragna then launched his sword towards her Sealed Ars Magus, although he found his sword was blocked by what appared to be an a katana. "What?!" Ragna gasped as he looked up to the one weilding the katana.

Tsubaki's eyes grew wide in shock as she saw her idolized beloved hero standing before her, protecting her. His body was coated in white armour and he wore a faceless white mask. "Lord Hakumen!"

The hero in armour then took the sheild of Izayoi and handed it to Tsubaki. "Go... Yayoi." He spoke clamly, giving her a sense of comfort from hearing his relax voice.

Tears wheld up in her eyes as she bowed before him, "Thank you, lord Hakumen." She spoke with graditude in her voice before standing up. She then turned away from both the lengendary hero and the infamous rebel before running off into the distance.

By the time she managed to make it back to the city the sun was setting as it created a golden redish colour in the sky above. She walked through town a bit, trying to find a local clinic to help get her wounds patched up. She then soon came to an allyway were she heard the sound of coughing and spluttering echoing. She followed the noise into the dark damp allyway until she came to a dumpster she then lent over and looked behind it to find Litchi Faye Ling behind there, coughing up blood and what appeared to be black goo.

"Miss Litchi?" She spoke in shock, before Litchi looked up and gasped.

"Tsubaki Yayoi? What are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped away the blood and goo from her mouth with her sleeve.

Although before Tsubaki could reply she felt the sharp pain from her wound increase as she then began to feel dizzy once more as her vision began to blurr out and the next thing she knew was that she was on the ground shaking.

"Tsubaki!?" Litchi cried out as she knelt next to Tsubaki who had lost her conscience. Only then did Litchi notice the large blood stain on Tsubaki's dark uniform. "She's wounded?" She mumbled as she began to lift Tsubaki off slightly from the ground, before slowly dragging her away in attempts to find a clinic for her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay and here is chapter 3 for you guys. So, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave me a review I really want to know all of your opinions on this story. Wheather you think it's good or bad, but if you do dislike the story then please give me a reason so that I can do my best to fix it up for you. Which reminds me, sorry for the shabby fight scenes in this chapter, I'm not always good with writing battle scenes but I really wanted to put them in here and also sorry for the spelling mistakes my computer's editing tools are still down. Anyways, thank you to those who left me a review in the last few chapters and thanks for the encourage too, it really helps me to update quicker and I guess I'll see you guys soon. Stay awesome~


	4. Determination part 1

**Chapter 4: Determination part 1**

* * *

_"Where... am I?" Tsubaki mumbled as she stood alone in a pitch black void. She looked around to her surroundings but all she saw was the misty shadows of the darkness around her. There was no sounds nor sights of any sort of life, although when she turned around she saw someone familiar standing before her. It was Jin. However despite his normal looking appearance his eyes weren't visible to her sight._

_"Jin?" Tsubaki gasped out loud, "Jin... what are you doing here? Where are we?" She questioned, although got an response that she did not expect. _

_"...Tsubaki... you are... a really foolish girl." His cold distant voice sent chills down Tsubaki's spine as she stared at him with a puzzled look in her eyes._

_"H-Huh?!" She failed to find the words to respond to Jin's accusation._

_"To side with the Imperator and Hazama... what are you thinking?!" He growled as he gritted his teeth in anger. "As a solider you obey the commands of your superior's. But, if you obey without thinking things through then you're nothing more than a mindless slave of the Imperator's." He exclaimed to her._

_"Jin, your words... such treachery!" Tsubaki cried out in response._

_"Listen to me!" Jin ordered in a harsh tone, "Do not let the Imperator seduce you with her power. She may claim to be your light, but in the end... she'll leave you with nothing but a never ending darkness within your heart."_

_"Please stop!" Tsubaki begged as she clutched her ears, trying to block out Jin's voice._

_"You'll kill for her, but, what has the Imperator done to deserve your loyalty?" He questioned as he turned his back from the young red headed lady. "The Tsubaki I knew was much smarter than that." He said as he slowly walked off into the darkness._

_"Jin..." Tsubaki muttered under her breath as she felt tears whell up in the corner of her eyes. She felt her heart ache, deep within her heart she knew what Jin was telling her was the truth. But even if she wanted to leave the NOL she found that she was unable to, Mind Eater was there to forbid such an action from her... It left her in the eternal darkness within her heart._

* * *

Tsubaki shot up in bed, panting as she felt sweat drip from her forehead. "Where am I?" She softly mumbled as she glanced around to find herself in some sort of bedroom. Beside the bed was a dainty little bed-side table with a fuzzy rug under it and a small fire place at the end of the room. Tsubaki then sat herself up and looked down as she realized that she wasn't wearing her uniform. Instead she was clad in a v-neck short sleeved shirt with white loose fitted pants. She also noticed that parts of her body were wrapped up in bandages.

She then heard a noise coming from behind the entrance to the room, before watching the door slowly creek open. The person who entered the room was none other than Litchi, she had a first aid kit in one hand while her other had a small paper brown bag. "I see you're awake." Litchi noted as she walked in, placing the small brown bag on the bedside table and then sat on the side of the bed Tsubaki was laying in.

Tsubaki stared silently at the doctor as she sat down beside her, she then asked Litchi her question, "Umm, by chance c-could you tell me where I am?"

Litchi let out a smile as she replied in a quiet tone, "You're in a local hotel room. When you found me in the alleyway you passed out."

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

"About fifteen minutes. While you were out I managed to patch up your wounds for you." She replied in a cheerful tone.

Tsubaki gave Litchi an weird look. She wasn't used to anyone being so nice to her, she was more accustomed to the cruel attitude that the Imperator and Hazama had been giving her for the past month. "T-Thank you." Tsubaki replied in a weary tone. She was suspicious of Litchi's cheerful behavior towards her but Tsubaki wasn't going to make any assumptions just yet.

"I also took the liberty to make you some meat buns. They're in the brown bag there." Litchi pointed out the bag she placed down on the bedside table.

Tsubaki looked surprised that Litchi was making such an effort for her. "W-Why are you being so nice to me? I haven't done anything good to deserve this." Tsubaki admitted.

"Hmm? I couldn't just leave an injured girl unconscious on the ground, now could I? Besides, it's just in my nature to help others." She answered back before her tone gained a little deathly edge to it, "I also know for a fact that Hazama can be very demanding when it comes to your service to the Imperator. So, I figured that you might be hungry." Her tone then changed back to a more caring tone as she said, "Now, eat up. I'll be back." She then stood up from the side of the bed and walked towards the door, opening before exiting out of the room.

Just as Litchi left the room Tsubaki felt her stomach growl fearsomely as she looked over to the brown bag. She then cautiously reached over and grabbed it, pulling it over to her before opening it up. "Oh?" She then grabbed out a meat bun and took a bite into it. _'Mmm~ This is actually really good. I'm impressed.' _Tsubaki said to herself as she eagerly took another bite into the hot steamy bun, causing it's meat and sauce to slowly flow out of its pastry cover. She continued to dig into the meat buns, slowly satisfying her stomach's hunger.

* * *

Meanwhile Jin was following Hibiki throughout the city, heading towards the local NOL branch to see Kagura. Along the way Hibiki received a phone call from his boss, colonel Mutsuki. From what Jin could make out from their conversation, Kagura had called Hibiki to ask about the progress of their plan on his end.

"So far the preparations on the Coliseum are all going according to the time table." He explained on the phone, "It's taking some time to bring in the cables and equipment but it will be completed within two days' time."

_'The Coliseum? Hmm, what are you planning, Mutsuki?' _Jin wondered to himself as he continued to follow Hibiki through the streets of what remained of Ibukido's city. However the next part of Hibiki and Kagura's conversation was what peaked Jin's interest.

"We've currently got twelve people monitoring Tsubaki Yayoi twenty-four-seven. Although I'm sure she is aware of their presence by now." Hibiki stayed quiet for a moment as he listened to Kagura's inquiry. "Her location is currently in a local hotel within the hotel district of Ibukido." He replied.

_'Tsubaki... is in this city?!' _Jin then turned and looked behind the way they came. He could've sworn that they walked past the hotel district not long ago, maybe he could run back and find Tsubaki. Although he choose not to pursue her at this current time since he didn't want to do anything rash.

"Alright sir, I'll leave four men to continue observing Tsubaki while I'll send the rest to go help out at the Coliseum." He mentioned before Kagura went on talking about the current situation concerning Tsubaki. "Also colonel, we've borrowed some of Kokonoe's Anti-intervention equipment and are installing it to the coliseum. When we use it at full power we've discovered that we can disrupt their observation for roughly an hour." He explained to Kagura.

"...Intervention..." Jin mumbled quietly underneath his breath as he continued to follow Hibiki.

"Also we have four people tailing Makoto Nanaya, what will you like us to do?" He asked before nodding and replying, "Yes sir, understood." Hibiki then hanged up as he continued walking forward with Jin following close behind.

"Hibiki... you mentioned where Tsubaki's currently location is." Jin stated causing Hibiki to stop walking as he turned around and gave the young major a serious facial expression.

"Major, we cannot allow you to come into contact with Tsubaki Yayoi at this current time." Hibiki told him harshly.

"And why is that?" Jin dared to question the captain.

"Because in the state she is in now we won't be able to help her." Hibiki bluntly put it.

"And leaving her for longer will?" Jin scowled as he turned his back towards Hibiki and began to walk off, only for Hibiki to make his way swiftly in front of Jin.

"Major, please do not do anything too rash. Think things through before you act."

"Think things through before I 'act'? Hibiki, if I don't do anything to help her now then her heart will be completely consumed by the darkness of the Imperator's curse!" Jin growled as he felt rage boil at the pit of his gut.

"Jin, please. Give us two more days to properly form a plan to rescue Tsubaki without the Imperator interfering. If you go after her now... you might end up getting killed." Hibiki explained, attempting to persuade Jin's mind from doing anything foolish.

Jin stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, considering Hibiki's words of advice. It pained Jin, but he knew deep down that Hibiki was right. He wouldn't be able to just swoop in and pick up Tsubaki bridal style and then walk out. He knew in reality that it'll be a struggle to save her, so he had no choice but to cooperate with Kagura and Hibiki's team.

Jin sighed in defeat, "Very well. Hurry up and take me to Kagura!" He ordered the young captain who nodded in response.

"Right away, Major."

The two then presumed walking to the local NOL branch. It roughly took twenty minutes until they reached the entrance of the base, although when they came too close one of the two guards stopped them from entering. "Hold it!" He ordered, "You there... you're an wanted man, Jin Kisaragi." He growled as he glared at Jin with his amber eyes.

"I'm well aware of him being a wanted man." Hibiki calmly spoke up, "That is why I'm taking him into custody." Hibiki then grabbed Jin by the collor of his coat and shoved Jin forward.

"Alright, good. Make sure this scum doesn't escape." The guard warned him before returning to his post.

Once Jin and Hibiki were inside of the main entrance of the NOL base Jin grumbled, "Don't you dare ever touch me again."

"I'm sorry, Major. But right now most of the NOL see you as an wanted criminal." Hibiki defended himself.

"Wanted criminal?!" Jin mumbled in shock.

"Yes, you've even got an fairly decent bounty on your head and a splendid portrait on a dozen wanted posters." Hibiki did his best not to let out a chuckle, however Jin did notice the smirk that Hibiki's face possessed.

Jin sighed as he ask, "What's with that smirk?" He then caught on about what Hibiki might have been giggling about. "Show me the wanted poster." He demanded, only for Hibiki to point towards an wall behind Jin. He then turned around before slowly walking closer to the notice board.

"Who... did this?!" Jin growled under his breath in pure darkness as his frosty emerald eyes gave the monstrosity of a 'portrait' a death glare. The proportions of Jin's face were completely off shape and his facial features consist of a slash type smile accompanied with eyes that were dilated and to complete the horrid look off his nose was pointy like an hagged witch's nose. Jin's hand gradually made its way to the wanted poster as it clawed at it, tearing it off the wall as he then crunched in his hand. "Whoever drew this is going to die." He spoke with a completely insane voice.

Hibiki couldn't help but chuckle before returning to an more serious manner. "Ah, yes. We shouldn't waste any more time with this distraction. Come this way, Major. Colonel Mutsuki is waiting for us in his office." He then led Jin down the hallway and around the left corner and then up two flight of stairs.

Once they made it up stairs Hibiki walked forward towards the door straight across from the stairs, once in front of it he reached forward, grabbing the door handles as he swung open the door. Inside Hibiki and Jin found Kagura speaking to his ally Kokonoe who was sitting in Kagura's office chair, sucking on her lollipop.

Jin knew Kokonoe as an scientist who worked for the opposing organization, they called it Sector Seven. It was basically where they use technology instead of Ars Magus to try and help the future of mankind. Unfortunately Jin did not know about the recent events leading up to Kokonoe being band from Sector Seven along with her subordinate Iron Tager, who is also known as the Red Devil.

Kagura then turned towards Jin and greeted him, "Hey Jinny, I'm glad that you've decided to combine forces with us."

Jin glared at Kagura upon hearing the nickname that Kagura had just used on him. "Don't call me that. It leaves a bad after taste." He scowled.

Kagura then let out a chuckle of amusement as he replied, "Awww, but isn't that the nickname that Tsubaki used on you when you two were kids?"

"That was a long time ago." Jin coldly replied, "Besides, we're adults now. So act like one!" He commanded, "More importantly... can I trust what you've written in this letter?" Jin asked as he gave the older man an cold glare.

Kagura then replied in a more serious manner, "Yes. Yes you can, Jin." He told him with an stern look in his eyes.

"Alright, then what is the plan?" Jin asked.

"In two days' time, we'll lead Tsubaki to the Coliseum and then turn on the Anti-Observal equipment. Then you'll have exactly an hour without the Imperator's interruptions. Then it's all up to you Jin. Do what you must to bring her back to her senses." Kagura explained. "That's the plan, Jinny. Just two more days."

Jin sighed deeply as before mumbling to himself, "Honestly, that doesn't sound like much of a plan at all." He then turned towards the exit as he began to shuffle towards it.

"Where are you going, Major?" Hibiki asked as he went to follow Jin, who turned around and snarled.

"Seriously?! Can I not lift a finger without it being reported?" Jin questioned them.

"We've got to do some preparations to do between now and two days' time. We can't have you wondering about doing anything that might draw attention towards us." Kagura mentioned, "Well, as long as you don't do anything stupid then you may go. Oh, but don't go to the basement. That's an order."

"Hmph!" Jin then proceeded to leave silently as he made his way out of the room.

Once he left the room and Kokonoe went back to her make shift lab in Kagura's basement, Hibiki and Kagura went on talking about Jin. "Major Kisaragi is just as he always was." Hibiki stated.

"Yeah... but the fact that he's decided to cooperate with others means that he has matured. Even if it's just the tiniest bit." Kagura took note of Jin's change in behavior. "Now, what's the bet that through all of this... will Jin finally embrace his true feelings... or will he continue to be dishonest with himself?" Kagura asked Hibiki.

"I wouldn't get too high expectations for him. But then again, Major Kisaragi has managed to surprise us a lot during the past."

* * *

Meanwhile Tsubaki had finished the little bag of Litchi's meat buns and got re-dressed in her military uniform. She was about to take her leave until Litchi came back with her first aid kit and what looked like some more meat buns.

"What are you doing, Major? You need to stay and rest, you're currently in no condition to be-"

"I'll be fine." Tsubaki interrupted the doctor. "Besides, I must get going." Tsubaki replied as she went to walk past Litchi, only for her to block the red headed major.

"At least let me change your bandages and clean up your wounds some more before you go." Litchi pleaded the emotionless doll of a girl.

Tsubaki stood there as she formed a glare towards Litchi. _'What's her angle? Why on earth is she being so nice to me? We're not friends... She has to have some sort of agenda.' _Tsubaki wondered to herself before asking Litchi, "Why are you being so nice to me. I haven't done anything for you."

"Like I said earlier, it's because you are injured. Besides... a young girl your age doesn't deserve to suffer like this." She replied, her eyes revealing genuine concern for Tsubaki.

Tsubaki stayed completely silent, she honestly didn't know how to respond to Litchi. For the past month all she's been hearing how she 'deserves' this treatment from the Imperator. She wasn't accustomed to someone feeling sorry for her. After a few minutes Tsubaki gave in with a deep sigh. "Fine, you can at least patch up mu wounds. But then I'm leaving."

She then walked over to the end of the bed and sat down with Litchi kneeling down in front of her. Litchi set up her first aid kit while Tsubaki undid the top half of her uniform, pulling it down to just under her belly button. Litchi then undone Tsubaki's old bandages and took them off before pouring some disinfectant onto a clean cloth, then gently wiping her wounds clean. Tsubaki's face twitched in pain as Litchi continued to clean out her wounds for her. Afterwards, Litchi grabbed some fresh bandages out of her first aid kit and re-wrapped Tsubaki's wounds with them. "You're free to go now." Litchi said as she packed up her medical supplies.

Tsubaki then pulled up her suit and zipped it back up as she replied, "Thank you." She then raised to her feet before walking towards the exit.

Litchi sat silently on the floor as she watched Tsubaki leave while wondering to herself, _'Maybe I could possibly...' _Her mind trailed off as it went blank.

Once outside of the hotel Tsubaki looked up at the pitch black sky above with its shimmering dots. "Jin," She softly murmured before her gaze fell to her surroundings. _'Now what should I do. I haven't got any more orders from the Imperator as of late. Maybe I should just patrol around Ikaruga, or maybe... maybe search for Jin...' _She then shook her head in detest, _'No, don't be so foolish. He hates you anyway. Hmm, I suppose Kagura did mention that he wanted to speak with me privately... maybe I should drop by his office?' _

However before she could come to her conclusion on what she should do, she heard some rustlings in a nearby bush. She looked over towards it as her eyes began to glow an eerie red. She then heard someone whispering from the bush as she walk a little closer to it. Without delaying anymore time, she then leapt towards the bush tackling some guy out of it. He was wearing a blue Praetorian guard uniform and had brown scruffy hair.

"Who are you people?" Tsubaki questioned him as she wrapped an arm tightly around his neck.

The man choked a bit as he replied in a splutter, "Gah! Y-You'll never ma- *cough* make me talk!"

Tsubaki then took out her ruby blade with the arm she wasn't using, pointing it's sharp point at level with the man's eye. "Speak before I start cutting it out of you." She commanded him in a harsh tone.

"I-I... guh!" He groaned as Tsubaki edged the sword closer towards his eye.

"Alright then, if you won't answer that. Who ordered you to spy on me?" Tsubaki quickly changed her question to what she found more relevant. "Come on, who ordered this?" Tsubaki's grip tightened around the man's neck as she waited for an answer.

"K-Kagura..." He admitted, "Kagura Mutsuki."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow upon hearing that Kagura sent spy's out on her. She then let out an aggravated sigh as she let go of the solider. "Leave and never follow me again!" She ordered him as he began to run off, leaving Tsubaki alone in the darkness of the street.

"If Kagura's gone as far as to sending people to keep an eye on me then what he wanted to talk about must've been important." Tsubaki mumbled to herself as she continued walking down the pitch black street.

After walking for some time through the streets, Tsubaki had to stop as she felt an sharp pain course through her head. "Gah!" She clutched it to try and help ease the pain, however she then heard the Imperator's cold voice whisper into her ears, sending cold shivers down Tsubaki's spine.

"Yayoi, you know what you must do... kill the Black Knight. Prevent him from starting another war."

"H-Huh?!" Tsubaki looked around feeling confused. "Kagura is... trying to start another war?" She spoke with shock.

"Thou must extinguish the spark to prevent the fire." The Imperator's voice trailed off as the pain in Tsubaki's head had faded, along with the Imperator's presences.

_'Why... Colonel Mutsuki? Why must you do such an scandals action?' _She wondered to herself as she let out a deep sigh of despair. "Makoto... Noel... Kagura... and Jin... Why... WHY MUST YOU ALL BETRAY ME?!" She roared as she threw her fist against the brick wall to the right of her. "...Why?..."

* * *

Meanwhile Jin walked through the thick layer of snow as he marched himself into Snow Town once more. He came back to this place since he was familiar with its location. Once he stood in the middle of the town where Hibiki had found him, Jin closed his eyes and he made himself aware of his surroundings. He then thought of Hakumen being in the snow in front of him, he knew if he made himself aware Hakumen's presences the power of order would subconsciously move Hakumen towards Jin.

After Jin stood there with his eyes closed for a while and as soon as he began to gradually open his eyes to find the tall hero that was covered in white armor slowly making his way over to him.

"I see... so you've summoned me here by the power of order." Hakumen commented blandly.

"I figured if I made myself strongly aware of this place you would come." Jin explained to the emotionless hero.

"Indeed, and in doing so I felt my legs mysteriously bring me to this path. You're using the power of order well. So... state your business." Hakumen ordered.

"I have two things I want to ask of you. The first is about the Sealed weapon Izayoi. Explain everything you know about it." Jin requested.

"The Sealed Ars Armagus Izayoi... I trust you're already aware of its existence as the prototype for the Murakumo unit?" Hakumen inquired the young blonde man.

Jin nodded in response as he replied, "Yes, Jubei even mentioned that Izayoi can even evolve."

"Actually, an more accurate term is it's 'released'." He corrected Jin who stared at Hakumen with shock. "The current state of Izayoi is in the chrysalis stage. Its subsequent form is called the 'Zero Type Izayoi'." Hakumen explained slowly making sure that it made clear sense to Jin. "When this form is released it will be able to display its true power as the Anti-observal weapon."

Jin then interrupted Hakumen for a moment to ask, "And what exactly can it's 'true power' accomplish?"

"I'll explain the different powers both forms can posse. In the form of the Sealed Ars Armagus Izayoi its power is that of an 'shield' to prevent Phanomal Intervention or observation. While the zero type Izayoi's power is contrasted, it acts as an 'pike' who's true power is called 'Immortal Breaker', the power is to slay those who are 'outside of logic', such as observers. With the released Zero type Izayoi, one could even put Rachel Alucard into the grave." Hakumen finished explain the extent of his knowledge on Tsubaki's weapon.

"I see... It would seem Izayoi has some 'interesting' powers. Also, how does one break someone free from its curse?" Jin asked.

"To simply say that it's power is merely 'interesting'..." Hakumen scoffed, "How quickly can one get accustom to such things... Listen Jin Kisaragi, Izayoi never had Tsubaki Yayoi in its thrall." Hakumen told the young major.

Jin's eyes grew wide in confusion as he gasped out, "What?!"

"Back at Kagutsuchi... did you not notice the change in Tsubaki's heart. You two weren't alone in the darkness of Tsubaki's barrier. The phantom was learking in the shadows along with the Imperator. Now consider carefully what had occurred back there. If you do, the answer will come to you naturally. Now, our conversation about Izayoi ends there." Hakumen claimed.

Jin stayed silent for a moment as he glanced at his right hand while thinking to himself, _'If destroying the Izayoi won't save Tsubaki... then what will it take to bring her back to her senses?' _Jin then let out a heavy sigh of defeat as he clutched the handle of his sword. His emerald eyes then returned to Hakumen who was standing before Jin silently. "Hakumen?"

"Yes?"

"Before I ask you my final question, I request a duel." He stated as he withdrew his sword out of its hilt and pointed it's icy tip towards the armored covered hero.

Hakumen then let out a slight chuckle as he slowly pulled out his sword. "You, Jin Kisaragi challenge me to a duel?... Fascinating. Very well, this shall be an entertaining battle." Hakumen mumbled as he pointed his Katana at Jin, he then took notice that Jin wasn't making any sort of advance. "What's wrong? If you will not brave yourself to make the first advance, then I shall." Hakumen roared out as he charged forward for a swing.

Only for Jin to freeze to freeze Hakumen's arm causing it to move even slowly. However, Hakumen managed to break his arm free from the ice within seconds as he collided his sword with Jin's. Hakumen then jumped back only to jump above Jin as he spun his body around along with his sword. "Camellia." Hakumen mumbled as he performed his technique.

Jin stumbled backwards from Hakumen's attack as he only just managed to block it. He then swung his sword upwards forming some ice that was shaped like a wolf's head in front of him. The head then charged forward to Hakumen, who used his Ars barrier to block Jin's attack.

_'I see... I guess we are similar.' _Jin thought to himself as he ran towards Hakumen before jumping into the air twirling his body around as the sleeves on his coat extended and hit Hakumen in the face. However Hakumen barely stumbled backwards from the attack, he then proceeded to charge Jin, slamming his elbow into Jin's gut, sending in flying across the snowy field.

"Gah!" Jin whined in pain as he slowly got back up to his feet. "I... I will not lose!" Jin declared with determination in his voice.

* * *

A/N: I like to thank everyone who has been giving me encouraging reviews, it really helped motivate me to updating this. However, I do apologize because it might be a while until I can update again because I'm returning to school in two days' time and… well let's just say the teachers hate it when I start writing my stories.. enough though I always complete my work first. *grumbles* Anyways, thanks again for reviewing and reading my story. Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, I even made it longer then it originally was and I guess I'll see you guys later. You all have a good day~


	5. Cry Camellia

**Princess and The False Hero Remake Chapter 5: Cry Camellia**

* * *

"Empty Sky Form." Hakumen slammed his sword in a downwards motion sending a projectile wave towards Jin. He did his best to dodge Hakumen's attack; however the force of the wave had pushed him down to the ground.

After Jin got back up to his feet, he swung his sword sending a chilly mist towards Hakumen, which he managed to easily deflect the attack. Jin then formed three ice shards in front of him before launching them towards Hakumen once more.

Hakumen easily sliced them in half without any sort of difficulty. He then dashed forward and tripped Jin over, causing the blonde to face plant into some snow. Hakumen then dropped down to Jin's level as he did an low sweep kick, causing Jin to be launched up into the air just as he took out his sword, delivering an nasty strike on the young man.

Jin gaged as he felt a sharp pain in his gut, he then yelped as he crashed onto the frozen ground. However, that didn't stop Jin; he was determined to win this duel.

Hakumen gradually closed in on him, only for Jin to growl, "Back off!" He then swung his sword in vertical patterns causing mist to form around the sharp blade. He then ran towards Hakumen, delivering him a back hand to his masked face.

Jin then jumped backwards as he sent a chunk of ice flying towards Hakumen, who blocked it by slicing it in half with his Katana. Jin then formed another chunk of ice in the shape of a board in front of him. He then jumped onto it and launched it straight into Hakumen, this time colliding straight into the hero's body as he fell back.

Although while on the ground, Hakumen swung his sword upwards with what looked like an ink brush stroke with it which sent Jin flying upwards as Hakumen then held his sword above his head waiting for Jin to land back onto the ground.

As soon as Jin's body hit the ground Hakumen roared out, "Empty sky form forbidden art!" His sword then gained rays of energy before he swung it down, "Perish evil!" However as the sword sent out a projectile like wave with an black ink brush stroke effect, Jin had just managed to leap out of the way in time. "Lucky." Hakumen mumbled as he thrusted his sword towards Jin, who ducked.

Jin then jumped a meter away from Hakumen as he yelled out, "Arctic Dungeon!" He then shoved his sword into the ground causing a trail of ice to travel towards Hakumen then trapping him inside of the ice capsule. After about twenty seconds of freezing his opponent he then placed Yukianesa's frozen blade back into its sheath as the ice around Hakumen's body shattered, releasing the six hero from his made shift prison.

Hakumen then placed his sword back into its sheath as he mentioned to Jin, "I see... the cat has trained you well."

Jin then walked closer to Hakumen as he commented, "Watching your moves and attack patterns... Crossing blades with you is like looking into a mirror. You're words too, it's hard not to notice..." Jin then looked at Hakumen with a curious gleam in his emerald eyes as he asked, "Which 'phase' are you from? Which version of me are you?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to that question, or even if it could be answered." Hakumen replied calmly.

"Let me rephrase the question then... Did Noel Vermillion exist in your timeline?"

"I do not believe she did... I never knew a 'Noel Vermillion'. Even this region of Ikaruga... in my timeline, it was annihilated." Hakumen explained.

Jin nodded in response before closing his eyes as he asked, "Also... What happened to Tsubaki in your timeline?"

Hakumen grumbled quietly before replying, "None of your business." He coldly scowled. "Why do you dare to ask such a question?" He questioned the younger version of himself.

"When we were fighting... When you went to perform one of your techniques you... called out her name." Jin mentioned to the white armored warrior.

Hakumen heaved a deep sigh as he replied, "Well... let's just say that I couldn't overcome my weakness and... my way of honoring her was to name a technique after her." Hakumen then turned his back to Jin as he announced, "This is where our discussion ends." And with that, Hakumen marched away through the thick layers of snow.

Jin stared at Hakumen as he continued to walk off. "Tsubaki." Jin mumbled as he thought about the possibility of what had happened to her during Hakumen's timeline. He then shook the thought aside as he murmured, "No point in worrying about his Tsubaki. Right now, I must focus on mine." He marched away from the frosty place as he headed back towards the NOL base.

As soon as Jin reached the city he slowly made his way to Kagura's office. However, as he was making his way through the city, he happened to overheard an group's conversation.

"Have you heard? Ragna the Bloodedge has been captured by the Black Knight!" A girl with short brown hair commented.

Jin turned his head slightly in the direction of the group upon hearing them mentioning his brother. _'Brother has been captured?!' _

"Yeah, I heard his within Colonel Mutsuki's custody right now." A man with purple hair added in.

The group then felt an unusual chilly breeze through the air, unaware that Jin's body was the one that was emitting the frosty air. They shivered as they began to shuffle away from Jin, who stood there with his sword clutched tightly within his grasp.

"Brother." Jin murmured lowly as he continued to emit a chilly breeze from his body as he began to slowly make his way to the Ibukido NOL branch. He felt that he had to see if the groups rumors were true and to see his brother once more.

It didn't take long to reach his destination due to his quick walking pace. He scurried into the building before making his way up the flight of stairs that lead straight to Kagura's office.

"Kagura, what is the meaning of this?!" Jin roared as he burst into the room to find Kagura, Kokonoe, Hibiki and a girl who had her brown hair tied in a ponytail, all surrounding Ragna who stood in the center of the room with his hands bounded by chains.

"Wha- Jin?! What are you doing here?" Ragna gasped in a mixture of shock and horror since he knew how mentally unstable Jin was whenever he was around him. Ragna could feel his body cringe as Jin marched right up to him before giving Ragna a painful head-butt from him. "Argh!" Ragna bellowed as he felt his forehead become bruised.

"Brother," Jin began in a creepy tone. "I'm astonished that you were so easily beaten by this man. Very disappointing. Please tell me your becoming weak? Because when we fight... I expect it to be an challenge." Jin taunted his older brother who's facial expression twitched with irritation.

"Shut up the hell up, Jin. Stop being a cocky brat already!" Ragna growled, "Anyways, get the hell out of my face!" He ordered his little brother.

The two brothers weren't always this hostile towards each other. They actually used to be rather close and loving towards one another. However, when their little sister grew sick the two brothers drifted apart. Ragna spent most of his time looking after Saya and began to neglect Jin which caused his little brother to grow jealous of Saya and began to harbor feelings to end Ragna's life. Ragna though knew that Jin didn't hate him, he's just hurt and his sword Yukianesa began to manipulate these feelings of Jin's into a blood thirsty rant against Ragna. But that didn't mean that Ragna was going to let his little brother end his life so easily.

"You both seem to be having fun." Kagura comment from the from the side lines as he watched the brother's quarrels.

"Shut your mouth!" Both the brother's snapped at Kagura who threw his arms up in the air in defense.

"Oooh! Scary!" Kagura spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Ragna, Jin... be nice to mister Kagura." The girl with a brown pony tail scolded the two grown men, acting as if she was their mother and they were her children.

"Silence woman!" Jin commanded the woman in a harsh tone, "Do not boss me around!"

"Stop bossing others around, Jin. Man, why must you always be such a dick?" Ragna questioned is little brother in annoyance. "You're acting rather cocky for a baby who is afraid that the moon is going to fall." Ragna taunted Jin as he used one of Jin's biggest childhood fears for his insult.

Jin gave Ragna an rather icy glare as he inquired, "Hmph! How would you like to die, brother? Go ahead and tell me." Jin growled before he turned around and began to make his way to the exit. "I'll be waiting for you in the entrance below to settle this." He announced before hearing his brother call out.

"I'll be down there soon. So in the meantime go and prepare a coffin." Ragna ordered the blonde haired solider.

"I'll make sure it's perfect for you." Jin claimed before pushing the door wide open as he left himself out of Kagura's office. As soon as the door slammed shut behind Jin the brown haired girl spoke up.

"Please don't go and fight him, Ragna." She pleaded.

"Hmph! Sorry Celica but the only way he's ever going to learn his lesson is if I kicked that little prick's ass." Ragna replied in a bothered tone before he let out a depressing sigh, _'We can never go back to how things used to be.'_

* * *

Tsubaki had been wondering around the city for quite some time now feeling so lost and confused. Everyone around her that she loved was one by one turning sides and she felt betrayed. She wondered to herself what she did wrong; however, she did feel like it was her actions which lead to all her friends defecting from the NOL. But at the same time she felt her heart burn with anger as her thoughts drifted to the man who originally inspired them to defect, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Ever since that criminal showed up at Kagutsuchi all her friends had defected. Jin, Noel, Makoto and now even Kagura seems to be planning some kind of rebellion within the shadows. _'Why?!' _She wondered to herself, _'Why is Ragna so special? Why is he so important to all of them?!' _She grumbled silently to herself as she past a few buildings before reaching a park.

As she hobbled into the park she headed towards the bench that was placed right near a pond. Once she reached the said park bench she sat down on it before gazing into the shimmering water below. She gazed at her reflection as she continued to get lost within her thoughts, "Maybe I drove them away from me? I mean, I know I was ordered to kill Jin and Noel for defecting from the NOL but maybe if I reasoned with them more... then maybe they wouldn't have left?" She wondered to herself as she let out a deep sigh of misery. "Maybe I should of defected t-"

"Oh no! Do I sense doubt, Miss Yayoi?"

Tsubaki gasped in fear as she turned her head to the left of her before her body jerked back upon seeing Hazama seated on the bench right beside her. "C-Captain Hazama?!" Her voice screeched out in fear while Hazama sat there with his eyes open for once with a blank expression on his face. However, seeing his facial expression like that sent shivers down her spine, if anything it was scarier than Hazama's insane criminal look.

"Major Yayoi, may I ask? But why on earth are you blaming yourself for them leaving you?" He asked in an uncharacteristically caring tone.

"Ah-I... er." Tsubaki was honestly at a loss for words. She hesitated to answer the Captain's question since she wasn't so sure as what her answer was herself.

However, before Tsubaki opened her mouth to answer Hazama's personality reverted back to his usual sadistic self as he gave Tsubaki an inhumane smile. "Seriously babe, they're the ones who wronged you. Not yourself!"

"I-I'm sure they had their reasons... Ah!" Tsubaki tried her best to defend the ones she loved, however she felt a sharp pain course through her head as she could feel Mind Eater slowly taken over her mind once more.

"Oh! Reasons... REASONS!" Hazama snapped back as he grabbed Tsubaki by the chin as he placed his forehead against hers forcing her to gaze into his golden snake like eyes. "Listen here, Tsubaki. You're not the root of all your problems. Noel was the original root of your problems, yes. However, ask yourself... Who caused Jin and Noel to defect from the NOL in the first place?" He questioned the young red headed Major. "The root of all your current problems was all caused by the Grim Reaper... Ragna the Bloodedge!" He announced to the lost Librium.

"R-Ragna the Bloodedge." Tsubaki mumbled under her breath as her eyes began to glow blood red as she felt Mind Eater continuing to flow throughout her body.

"Yeah, Yeah! Ragna the Bloodedge... Think about it. He seems to have some sort of connection with all your friends... even Colonel Mutsuki. Don't worry in due time you shall be shown the truth, but for now... rest up your energy." He cooed as he clicked his fingers sending a spark into Tsubaki's eyes causing them to grow heavy with sleep as she felt her conscience slowly slip away. She feel slightly forward as Hazama caught her within his arms. "See the truth Yayoi... you stupid manipulative bitch!" He growled in a venomous tone as he hoisted her limp body over his left shoulder while he grabbed out a walkie talkie using his free hand.

"Hey... I've obtained Tsubaki Yayoi and have her in my custody." Hazama spoke into the talkie before waiting for a response, "Really? Are you sure about that?" He questioned the other speaker on the other line of the walkie talkie.

"Tsubaki needs to learn where her loyalty lies and if we must break her heart to make her believe in us..." On the other line the Imperator spoke in a sadistic tone, "Then so be it!" She said before letting out a rather savage grin.

* * *

_"Oh, no... I'm back here?" Tsubaki gasped in terror as she looked around the pitch black empty void that she was once more imprisoned in. "H-Hello?" She called out in desperation as she began to run through the darkness in search of some sort of light to help guide her out of the prison._

_It didn't take long for her to run into a familiar figure within the void. "Makoto?!" Tsubaki gasped upon seeing the squirrel beastkin within the large chestnut colored tail. She knew Makoto since they started attending the Military Academy and graduated together. When the two first met Makoto was rather distant and cold towards her and their other roommate due to all the bullying and suffering Makoto had received from humans when she was only a small child. _

_However, despite how many times Makoto would push Tsubaki away from her or no matter how much Makoto would insult her, Tsubaki was there to give Makoto comfort and the friendship that she deserved along with their other friend. Since then Makoto had been close with Tsubaki... although... _

_"Makoto, is that you? I'm so glad to see you!" Tsubaki cheered as she sprinted towards her friend with open arms, ready to give Makoto a warm hug. However Makoto response to the red head had completely shocked her beyond belief. _

_"Tsubaki... You're such a uptight bitch." _

_Tsubaki could feel Makoto's harsh words stain her fragile heart. It was certainly out of character for Makoto to speak to Tsubaki in that sort of manner. "M-Makoto?!" Tsubaki spluttered in response but was quickly silenced by more of Makoto's words._

_"Seriously, I thought you were awesome, Tsubaki! But under the smart, kind and proper facade I see that you're true nature is that of an uptight justice freak that blindly follow the will of the Imperator. I thought you were strong but..." Makoto paused for a moment as she glared at Tsubaki's pained eyes before claiming, "You're weak... Too uptight and insecure about yourself that you must follow the will of the Imperator to appear 'strong'. Pfft... You're just a waste of everyone's time!" _

_Before Tsubaki could speak back to Makoto, the Squirrel turned away from the red head as she fell into the darkness of the void as her body disappeared. Tsubaki took off her hat and placed it against her heart as she placed a hand over one of her eyes. "Oh my lord... Makoto please... try to understand. I was brought up this way... To believe in the will of the Imperator." She whispered as she shed a single tear of regret. _

_After a few minutes Tsubaki had managed to calm herself down by repeating the words, "It's all in your head, Tsubaki. You know Makoto wouldn't ever say anything like that to you." However, despite telling herself that it was difficult for her to believe if that was true or not anymore, especially after all the confusion and lies she had been given over the past month. _

_As the red head continued to walk through the darkness that clouded her soul it didn't take her too long to walk into another familiar figure. This time it was her best friend which she met at the first day of Military Academy, Noel Vermillion. Noel was usually a shy yet polite kind of girl; however, the Noel in front of Tsubaki was nothing like the girl she had once befriended. _

"_Oh, hello Tsubaki… or shall I call you the 'traitor' of our group?" Noel questioned as she circled around and around the red head as she kept her eyes on Tsubaki. Almost as if she was staring into Tsubaki's soul itself._

"_N-Noel?! First Makoto and now you show up? What is this place? Why are you two saying such horrible things?" Tsubaki begged for an answer upon hearing the blonde girl's harsh words._

"_Tsubaki… You were jealous over me because I worked for that douche Jin? Are you an idiot!? He's always been so cruel to me and is always referring to me as trash! Do you seriously think that anything would happen between him and I? I HATE HIM! He's an asshole while you're just a jealous BITCH!" Noel snarled as she stalked closer to Tsubaki who began to back away as she felt fear consume her. As she continued to back away from the blonde girl who scurried towards Tsubaki as she threw back her hand as she proceeded to slap Tsubaki across the face, sending the young Duodecim girl to the ground._

"_I'm sorry." Tsubaki muttered out in despair as she cupped her cheek while getting to her knees. "I'm so sorry." _

"_No you're not! Stop pretending to be innocent!" The warped vision of Noel's words continued to hammer away at Tsubaki's self-esteem plundering her mind further into the darkness which Hazama helped create within Tsubaki's fragile heart. Tsubaki could feel her head aching as the corrupted image of Noel continued to lay out the harsh truth that Tsubaki continued to block out. _

"_Remember how you decided to stay with the NOL instead of defecting with us? YOU'RE FRIENDS! You choose the Imperator and the NOL over us! Did you not see what they tried with me with the whole Kusanagi thing? Did you see how much they torment me? Made me suffer and destroy my sanity just to turn me into a mindless god slayer?! But then again…. Of all people I don't expect you to see much at all." Noel's words played with Tsubaki's mind and haunted her heart before she gasped in horror as she watched Noel's body slowly take form into the Kusanagi form. The blonde girl gave Tsubaki a horrid grin before her body soon faded away back into the darkness leaving Tsubaki all alone._

_Tsubaki struggled to raise herself to her feet as she felt her stomach twist and turn inside. However, she barely managed find the strength she needed to pull herself up before she struggled further into the darkness while wondering to herself how much longer will this nightmare would continue to go on for. _

_Although before long she ended up running into the one person who she believed to be the most important to her. "….Jin…." She murmured in a mixture of desperation and fright. "P-Please… help… me." Her voice trailed off as she felt a burning sensation in her eyes as her tears welling up in the corners of them before they rolled down her rosy cheeks. _

"…_.Tsubaki…." Jin mumbled in disappointment, "You really are ignorant." Tsubaki stared in horror as she wondered if this illusion of Jin was here to taunt her as well? Both Makoto and Noel were already warped versions of their real selves. Tsubaki knew that wasn't what their real selves were like… yet, she deep down she feared that this 'dream' could be showing her the true emotions that all her treasured friends had buried deep down._

_Tsubaki looked down as she gripped her shoulder as she tried to prepare herself for the possible scolding or more like harsh reality of how Jin would be currently feeling towards her. She took a deep breath as she replied in a shyly tone, "Y-You're the ignorant one, Jin. The Imperator is the one w-who brings light and order to this world." She spoke in a rather uncertain tone._

"_Hmph! Perhaps ignorant was the wrong word… You really are… foolish." The faceless figure said in a slightly irritable tone. "How pitiful… The only things your eyes can see is the world fabricated by the Imperator's 'mind eater' curse. Your conscience has been taken away and your heart has been bounded by chains. You really have lost sight of the truth." Jin pointed out the current problem that was cursing Tsubaki's life. _

_Tsubaki grumbled in an irritated tone as she replied, "Oh, the truth? You mean your 'truth' about the world being nothing but death?" She questioned her childhood friend._

_As Jin walked closer to the young red headed solider his face slowly became visible to her eyes as she noticed an unusual facial expression he displayed. It was a rather somber expression and instead of the usual frosty glare Jin's emerald eyes seemed to hold a soft worried look in them. "Tsubaki… please wake up. Don't become… like me." He begged as he gently gripped Tsubaki by both of her shoulders. _

_Tsubaki looked at Jin with shock. The past phantoms of Noel and Makoto had morphed their personalities into a cruel heartless persona. However, Jin's illusion had an opposite effect where he instead had his frozen heart slowly defrosting. "J-Jin… what are you talking about? What do you mean by 'don't become like me'? I don't understand." Tsubaki begged for an answer as tears began to roll down her cheeks once more, cooling the burning sensation her cheeks felt._

_But before Tsubaki could get any answer out of Jin his body, like Noel and Makoto's, slowly began to fade away within the darkness that surrounded her. Tsubaki reached out to grab Jin's fading as she screeched, "JIN PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Although, her hand went straight through his as he completely disappeared. _

_Once more she was left alone within the never ending darkness and she could feel the crushing feeling of despair engulf her. She began to have troubles breathing as her body shiver with anxiety. She felt so lost and out of control. She hurt those who she loved and the guilt was eating away at her soul like cancer eating away from life itself. She felt sweat drip down her forehead as she began to feel dizzy and light headed. "Jin," She gasped out in desperation, "Help…. me." _

"Awww, all alone once more are we?" Tsubaki turned around as her eyes met with the sly grin of the green haired man who make's everyone's nightmares come true for a living. She gasped upon seeing the suited man before trying to make an escape as she went to turn and run. However, Hazama managed to easily catch Tsubaki by the wrist with his vice like grip.

"No… N-no… Let go!" Tsubaki begged as she continued to cry while struggling against Hazama as his grip continued to tighten the more she attempted to struggle free. "Let go!" She wailed as she began to scratch and bite at Hazama's wrist, praying that the pain would cause him to jolt and loosen his grip enough for her to break free and escape. Unfortunately for her though, all her cries and actions were met with Hazama cackling at the top of his lung in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the front entrance of the Ibukido NOL branch Jin stood leaning against the poll while waiting for his brother Ragna so that the two brothers could duel against one another. While he waited for his brother Jin gazed up into the late night sky above with its silver lights that glittered. However, as his gaze came in contact with the view of the bright moon he raised his hand above in front of his sight shielding his eyes from the dreadful moon that loomed up above Jin. "Ugh!"

"Heh, so the little whiny brat is still afraid of the moon?" Jin turned towards the entrance of the building to see his brother walking out with his left hand holding his sword that he rested over his shoulders.

Jin's face twitched as he closed his eyes, "What took you so long, brother?" He enquired in a low tone as he opened his eyes to glare at his older brother.

"I do have a life you know, Jin! Sorry that it doesn't always involve you." Ragna snarled back as he continued to strode up to Jin stopping a meter in front of him before he removed the sword from his shoulders and he lowered it down to point it towards Jin.

Jin then let out a sly grin as he giggled, "Well that was cruel... brother." He said as he unsheathed his sword and aimed it towards Ragna. Jin though, noticed that his brother seemed to be having difficulties holding his sword up. "What's wrong, brother? You shouldn't hold back on my account." He encouraged his brother to get into the mood of killing each other in the sick game between the two of them.

"Oh, shut up! Just a handicap so that I won't break you." Ragna snapped back causing Jin to revert back to his insane persona.

"Hehe... very well, brother~ If that makes you feel more comfortable then let's not waste any more time and KILL EACH OTHER!" Jin cackled as his pupils grew smaller complete with a slasher grin he processed.

The young blonde man with drew Yukianesa from its hilt as a chilly ray of ice formed in front of him. Creating a more cold and isolated feeling to the atmosphere around them. "Now... let's do this, BROTHER!" Jin screamed as he swung his sword towards Ragna who barely managed to block the frozen blade.

Ragna grunted as he gradually began to push back Jin's razor sharp blade with his thick sword only for his hands grip to loosen as the sword slipped between his fingers. Ragna groaned in frustration before getting his left cheek sliced by Jin's blade. "Gah!" He whined as he stumbled off to his side.

Jin quickly sheathed his sword as he gave Ragna a blank stare. "Brother, it appears your right handed and yet you're using your left to perform. Do not hold back on my account." He walked over to where Ragna's sword laid fat on the ground near by him he then picked up the sword before handing the handle of the sword to Ragna who took it back.

"Thanks... prick." Ragna growled as he got up from the ground before shakeningly pointing the sword towards his little brother while still holding it within his left hand.

The blonde solider smirked as he thought to himself, _'You're always too soft, brother.' _He then unsheathed his sword as he swung towards Ragna creating a chilly ray of ice that was sent flying towards Ragna coating his left arm in ice. Ragna let out a yelp of pain as the chilly ray practically froze the entire of his left arm making it impossible for him to swing his sword at all.

"Come on, brother. Fight me with your full strength!" Jin ordered in a serious tone as his patience was clearly growing thin as the urge to fight was itching within his skin.

Ragna clenched his teeth as he slammed his left arm into the pavement beneath him causing the icy coat to smash into little shards of ice that soon melted from the warmth the concrete ground provided. Ragna then once more pointed his sword towards Jin before he unsteadily attempted to swing his sword towards his little brother who without much effort at all dodge his attacks.

A dark entity then emitted from the edge of Ragna's blade before he attempted another attack at Jin. Despite missing Jin with the blade of his sword the black shadow that surrounded the sword it reached outwards to Jin and slashed him across the chest with its clawed hands causing Jin to wince in pain.

However, this did not stop Jin's attacks as he proceeded to swing his sword in multiple patterns causing the frozen blade of his sword to slash Ragna's body all over before he went to kick his brother in the gut. Only except Ragna managed to catch his little brother's foot in the midst of his kick as he proceeded to push Jin away from him causing the blonde to stumble backwards before falling onto his bottom.

Ragna held his sword over Jin before slamming the blade down into his gut piercing the flesh causing Jin to let out a screech of pain as he felt the razor sharp blade sinking into the soft flesh of his skin. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jin then emitted a small barrier around his body forcing Ragna and the sword back away from Jin. He then got up from where he sat on the ground and rushed towards where Ragna stood as he brought out his sword to rapidly as a icy chill formed around it and with each slash that came into contact with Ragna's arms caused them to become coated in a thick capsule of ice.

"Argh! God damn it!" Ragna cried out loud as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees with both his arms bounded by the ice. He looked up to see his little brother towering over him with a startling expression plastered on his face.

"Brother, I noticed something with you. Your right arm and right eye are paralyzed, aren't they?" Jin glared at his brother in annoyance as he admitted in a disappointed tone, "I don't know what happened but, killing you right now would be pointless. Although..."

However, before Jin could finish his sentence the two brothers were caught off guard by the sudden high pitched yelp. "STOP!" Before the brothers could turn their heads in the direction of the voice they found Noel suddenly standing in between them with her arms stretched outwards in order to protect Ragna from Jin. "Please, Major. Don't hurt Ragna!" Noel begged as she continued to stay in between the aggravated brother's.

"Wha?! Noel!?" Ragna muttered out in surprisement.

"Hmph! Get out of the way you pile of trash. This is between bro- I mean Ragna and I. Run off and mind your own business." Jin snarled at the timid blonde girl to scare her off. Unfortunately for Jin though she refused to budge.

"No, I won't let you hurt Ragna!" Noel protested.

Jin sighed deeply before replying, "That high pitched voice of yours makes my ears bleed. I don't have time to waste on piles of trash like yourselves." Jin grumbled as he took a few steps towards the building before hearing his brother yelling at him.

"Jin, you jackass!"

Jin's lips grew into a small smirk as he turned around towards where his brother and Noel were kneeling down. "I have more important things to do then speak with piles of trash like you two." He taunted before heading back inside of the NOL branch leaving the two alone outside the entrance.

"That prick." Ragna grumbled in anguish before breaking his left arm out of the ice that had coated it. He then got up and rose onto his feet before speaking out loud, "Well, I don't want to go back in there for a while... so I'm gonna go for a walk." Ragna then turned towards the gate of the entrance as he began walking to the exit of the NOL grounds.

Except without his consent Noel had decided to come along with Ragna on his walk. "Ragna, wait up!" She called out as she sprinted after him before catching up to him.

The two walked silently side by side for quite a while sharing no words between the two of them. If anything being in the calm silence in each other's company brought them peace. Eventually though Noel decided to break the air of silence between them.

"Hey, Ragna... can I ask you something?"

As they continued walking Ragna turned his head slightly towards Noel before he responded, "Yeah, sure... What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's just... I wanted to thank you." Noel sheepishly admitted.

"For what?! I haven't done anything." Ragna responded in surprise as he gave the small blonde girl a questionable look.

Noel smiled gently as they continued walking through the lite up city before directing their path into a dimly lite alleyway as she continued talking, "That's not true at all. You're always going out of your way to protect and save me... and it means so much to me. Especially how you went as far as sacrificing your entire left arm just to save me from becoming nothing but the mindless god slayer Kusanagi." Noel stopped and closed her eyes as she remember back in Kagutsuchi how she was brainwashed into becoming the Murakumo who slayed gods and how Ragna despite the odds never gave up on her even with everyone telling him to let go of her.

Ragna gently place his right hand on top of Noel's head pulling her out of her lost trance. "...You idiot..." He softly mumbled as he gave the young girl a warm smile. The moment between the two of them reminded Ragna of the times when he was a child he would spend most of his time with his ill little sister Saya. Him and Saya would share short conversations together and then would sit in silence enjoying the cool breeze upon their skin and the warmth of the sun kissing their skin. Unfortunately for Ragna the tender moment was abruptly interrupted as Noel began to let out a squeal piercing Ragna's sensitive ear drums.

"EEEEEEKKK COCKROACH!" Noel's eyes zoned onto the small disgusting bug crawling on the side of a nearby trash bin before she went to go run as fast as she could out of the alleyway. However, as she went to run her feet smacked into something on the ground sending her sprawling onto the damp wet floor beneath her. "Ow! Oh jezz..." Noel groaned in embarrassment and annoyance.

Ragna looked what was beneath Noel's entwined feet as he spotted a hooded looking figure with a long cat's tail coming out from under the hooded coat. "What the- Tao?!"

The hooded figure stirred from their slumber before looking up to where Ragna stood towering over her. Ragna was correct as the figure's name was Tao. He could recognize the pitch black face with the pure blood red eyes and mouth anywhere. "Meow, it's good guy!" The cat beastkin meowed before looking beside her to see Noel sprawled out next to her. "It's lacking lady, meow!" The hyper kitten cheered loudly.

"Wha!? Stop with the 'lacking lady' name already!" A flustered Noel squealed in a protest to Tao's analysis on her bust size.

"What are you doing here, Tao?" Ragna asked the cat that usually just followed him around for a free meal. She originally traveled to Ikaruga with Ragna but as soon as they arrived to the city Tao ran off in the direction her nose smelt food from and since the two were separated.

Before the young cat could reply to his question her stomach let out a loud rumble as she felt a slight pain in her abdomen before she sprawled out onto the cold floor as she whined, "Meow... Tao's so hungry... Tao hasn't eaten since good guy left mew~ Tao feels weak..." The cat softly muttered out as she cruelled up into a ball.

"Oh no, poor Tao." Noel said as she stood up from where she was sitting before giving Tao a concerned look.

Ragna chuckled silently before picked Tao up within his arms. "Don't worry, Tao. We'll get you some food." Ragna smiled as he began walking off with Noel following behind him.

"Thank you, good guy, mew." Tao softly purred as Ragna and Noel carried her back to the NOL branch so that they could get Hibiki could make her something delish to eat since they heard that his cooking was apparently legendary.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the absence everyone. I wrote this about two months ago but at the time I was suffering from depression from my breakup and the fact I was fired from my job for no reason... and wasn't ever told... Anyways, I'm a lot better now, I've got a new lover and I'm currently job hunting. Except my time here on Fanfiction is VERY limited now that I'm trying to climb into the adult life. HOWEVER, I haven't stopped writing fanfics... well except the past month but before that I was constantly writing day and night, even when I had the break up with Demi I did my best to focus on my stories for all of you. I'm currently rewriting EVERYONE OF MY FANFIC SERIES so it may take a while before a update happens. Also, if you wondering why I stopped for the past month was because I had ideas written down since 2013 for my Climax Crisis story and... Central fiction has a lot of the ideas I had and it made me depressed for awhile because now I feel less creative because of the direction and occuarnaces Mori is now using. **SPOILERS FOR CENTRAL FICTION** Example is Carl going evil and The Nox Nyctories gathering, fricken Tsubaki finding out Ragna and Jin are brothers and who Hakumen is... it's frustrating. So anyways, thank you for waiting for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully your all still here. Please PLEASE leave me a review and I'll be back with more updates and remakes soon.


	6. Awakening Darkness

**Chapter 6: Awakening Darkness**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Tsubaki screeched breathlessly while laying on the ground shivering with her eyes wide open in pure utter fear. The girl's voice hitting high pitched gasps as her own mind continued to taunt her causing her sanity to slowly drain away. While Tsubaki's body continued to shake violently Hazama stood above; towering over the completely wrecked girl as he let out a burst of maniac laughter that covered over the sounds of her sobbing in despair.

"You really sure put up a good fight, don't you?" Hazama taunted at the emotionally wrecked girl. "You, Tsubaki.. are pathetic!" He roared as he stomped on her side causing her to wench in pain as she squirmed. He then grabbed her by her wrist in a rough manner as he tugged her to her feet despite losing her connection to reality. He then grabbed her by her jaw to make sure she was kept forced on her feet as he used his radio to call the Imperator.

After listening to a bit of static created by the radio's poor connection the radio finally connected up to the Imperator's end as he heard her answer, "Hazama, what do you wish to tell me now?" She asked in a hostile tone. "I do not have any time to fool around with childish games."

"My you're so cold. Anyways, not that is of any importance. Guess who has reached beyond her limit." He spoke with a tone full of amusement as his golden snake eyes inspected Tsubaki's glassy crimson eyes that looked as if they had lost their touch to reality itself.

The Imperator paused for a moment to intake the information that Hazama delivered her before she concluded her decision in the matter. After she let out a sigh she then responded in an intrigued tone, "Bring her into Relius' laboratory. ...I wish to see her..." ,And with that the radio let out a bit of static once more as the Imperator disconnected from their brief discussion.

After placing his radio back into the pocket of his coat Hazama then hoisted Tsubaki's emotionless corpse over his shoulders. "Well it looks like we're going to get a visit from your friend the Imperator." His voice chimed into the red headed maiden who was limb upon his shoulders.

_'No... Please... Not her!' _Tsubaki's heart pounded powerfully inside her chest as she felt complete terror wash over her mind putting her in a complete state of panic. "..No.." Was the only word her tightly sealed lips could muster out.

"Awww, no? Don't want to see your buddy Saya? Well that's cold for someone who was just ditched in the dirt by her so-called 'friends'. Sucks to be you." Hazama's voice taunted as he carried the distressed solider. "Well too bad she's got plans for you to... 'bond' with her.. Just remember to cooperate with her, sweetheart." Hazama trailed off with a cackle which was the last thing that echoed into Tsubaki's ears before her ruby eyes grew heavy with exhaustion as she lost her conscience.

* * *

"What do you mean? I've been doing everything you've been asking of me. You said if I helped you, you'd then help me with the elixir that could help save Roy." Litchi cried out to the man with the half mask as she followed him into a cold metallic room that had shelves full of jars and books of science.

As she followed Relius into the room he strolled past the steel lab bench that was place dead center in the room while tracing his fingers along its edge. He stayed silent for a while as he continued to examine the room they were in while strolling towards the dark corner of the room. He gazed at what looked like a glass case in the corner with a robotic arm inside it as if it was supposed to be displayed as he began to start speaking with a cryptic tone, "There's no point at this time. He's lost beyond anything I could create to fix him."

"B-But you promise that you would-"

Before Litchi could finish her sentence Relius stormed right up to her as he towered over her with a blank expression to match his soulless white eyes as if he was staring through her soul. "That is not where I was going with this. Roy... will be saved. But we're gonna have to achieve the mere impossible. You see my theory is-" Relius then lent forward whispering into Litchi's ear causing her pink sapphire eyes to grow wider in shock in response to Relius' plausible theory. He then lent back away from her as he continued to speak out loud, "Remember, if you truly desire to save him... You will need to join with me and 'him'." With that Relius left the room leaving Litchi to dive deep within her own thoughts.

Litchi stood there in complete silence as she felt lost in her thoughts and desire to save Roy. _'If we find Carl and convince him to join forces with us... Relius will help me.' _She thought to herself before she began to reminisce about a memory of Carl she held deeply in her heart. It was a memory of Carl crying within her arms as he had only just found out that his father Relius gave his mother the same fate of that his sister had. _'...Poor Carl...' _The poor boy already had his sister turned into a mechanical doll and left on his own, but then he learned a month ago what happened to his mother as well.

Litchi lent her elbows upon the lab bench as she placed her hands underneath her chin to help support her head up right. _'What are you thinking, Relius? Can we really have a redo?' _Before she could continue to get lost deep within her thoughts Hazama barged in with Tsubaki in his arm, all sweating and mumbling within her sleep.

"Honey, I'm home!" Hazama spoke with a pleasant tone before he walked over to the metallic bench that Litchi was leaning on before he dropped Tsubaki off onto it in a harsh manner. Tsubaki laid there shaking violently as she let out gasps of desperation as she struggled to fight the crushing feelings in her heart. Despite her eyes being tightly shut tears still continued to flood down her entire face, drenching her crimson hair.

"Oh my god, Tsubaki!" Litchi grabbed a nearby lab sheet and wrapped it around Tsubaki's body tightly to keep the broken girl from hurting herself as she tossed and turned. Litchi then placed her slender fingers against Tsubaki's delicate neck to feel her weakened pulse. Worried and shocked Litchi looked up from Tsubaki to Hazama as she asked in a hostile tone, "You... What did you do to Tsubaki?"

Hazama grinned in response to her question before he began to speak in a tone as if to mock her. "You and I both know that I didn't do this to her." He then let out a chuckle at the sight of Litchi's face that twitched with disgust.

"You monster." She scowled underneath her breath as her gaze fell back down to where Tsubaki laid while Hazama strolled behind Litchi before he placed a hand onto her should as he gripped it tightly.

"No Litchi, she's the monster to herself." His voice slithered into her ear drums causing her to begin sweat and shake in fear. "Just remember that, baby." He smirked as he let go of her before he walked out of the room leaving Litchi and Tsubaki alone.

As Litchi continued to gaze down to where Tsubaki laid, watching as the troubled beauty continued to thrive in her sleep from the restless nightmares she must endure. "Oh, poor girl." She sighed feeling sorry for the manipulated red head.

* * *

Jin was laying on top of his bed staring up at the ceiling as he was day dreaming about his life and was currently going on in the world. Jin rarely had moments like this in his life, quiet time alone. He used to want nothing more but to be alone within the silence, however, recently the silence had been rather alarming to him since it reminded him of the unsettling day that Tsubaki was taken away from him. As he continued to lay there in silence he suddenly heard Tsubaki's voice calling to him in a desperate tone, "Jin... I need you... Please... it hurts."

"Tsubaki? She's in trouble!" Jin jumped up from where he laid before he dashed over to where his coat was hanging. He then walked out his room while dressing himself in the jolting sapphire coat as he began to march down the corridor before reaching the elevator and getting into it before descending down the lobby.

As soon as Jin reached the lobby and exited the elevator he ran into Kagura. "Hey Jinny, where do you think you're going?" Kagura asked as Jin pushed him aside to continue towards the exit.

"I can't wait any longer as Tsubaki continues to call out for me. I've waited long enough to save her. So I'm going to save her now, even if I must pry her out of the Imperator's dead hands." Jin's eyes fixated on the exit and nothing else as they filled with determination.

"We can't let you go." Kagura said in response as he grabbed Jin on the shoulder from behind. "Jin, if you rush in you would only fail and die. Just be patient, Jinny. We're working on a plan to rescue her. So like I said, be patient." He spoke in a calm tone. "If you'd like, I can send Hibiki to go trail he-"

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING!" Jin snapped as he slapped Kagura's hand away from him. "Tsubaki needs me and I made a promise that I would save her!" He growled as he turned around towards the exit only to run into Noel and Makoto who both stared at him with pained looks in their eyes.

"Jin, calm down. After tomorrow everything will be set up for the three of us to save Tsubaki." Makoto begged the Major to wait, however, they ended up with a harsh response that they honestly knew they were gonna get from him.

"How can you speak like that? The two of you are supposed to be Tsubaki's friends, right? So why on earth would you not want me to save her now?" Jin snapped back clearly in an unstable mindset since he was acting in a rather rash manner.

"Of course we're her friends!" Noel snapped back despite having a timer personality which by Jin's mere presence usually would make her cower in fear, however, she felt a sudden burst of anger in result of Jin's words. "That's why we want to save her as much as you want to." She added on before returning back to cowering behind Makoto for protection from Jin.

"But we're not going to be stupid and get ourselves killed like you are!" Makoto interjected in a raged tone as well as she felt herself gripping her fist tighter.

"Pfft... don't talk back to me... you filth." Jin aimed his insult directly at Noel who began to quiver in fear. Although, instead of giving attention to the pair of girls he decided to barge through them as he headed towards the exit. One minute though he felt a harsh impact to the side of his cheek before finding himself sprawled out onto the floor.

"GAAH!" Jin winced out loud in pain as he cupped his right cheek before he looked up to see his brother Ragna towering over him with a disgusted look plastered on his facial features.

"Jin, you're a god damn idiot!" Ragna scowled, "How can you live with yourself? Seriously, you can't get along with anyone for just a minute can you?" Ragna then turned his head to his left as he glanced at Noel, Makoto and Kagura. "These people want to save this Tsubaki chick just as much as you do. They're willing to help your crazy ass out, so at least try to be less of an asshole." Ragna then offered Jin a hand to get up off the ground. Although, Jin being his usual cold self he slapped his brother's hand away before standing back up on his own two feet.

Jin then wiped his mouth from the saliva he produced as Ragna's fist impacted in his cheek. Jin gave his brother a frosty glare before he retreated back into the elevator clearly pissed off with everyone's actions towards the situation.

As he stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button to descend upwards as he began wondering to himself weather he should sneak out and save Tsubaki himself, or for once just do as he's been told and be patient. As the elevator continued to go up Jin finally made his decision. He threw his fist against the open door button causing it to stop as it let its doors open for him on a level above the ground floor.

Jin then leapt out the elevator and performed a tumble roll before he landed. He then slowly raised to his feet before he walked over to a nearby window to open it wide enough for him to fit through. He then edged himself through it before he climbed down a nearby cross hatching.

As soon as his two feet met with the soil below him he said, "I'm coming, Tsubaki." He then swiftly made his way out of the bases grounds as he returned to the city to continue searching for her.

* * *

_'...Tsubaki... I never meant to take you for granted.' _Tsubaki heard Jin's voice call out to her within the darkness before she opened her eyes to find herself in the metallic room with Litchi standing beside her giving her worried look.

"Hello again, Tsubaki." Litchi greeted in a sorrowful manner as she sat down on the bench beside Tsubaki while she sat up from where she laid.

They both stayed silent for several minutes trying to decide what to say at this point. This same scenario had happened over the past month a couple of times already. Tsubaki would break down or get injured and Litchi felt the urge to ask why Tsubaki was still working for these type of people and what was her reason for being here in the first place.

She looked over at Tsubaki to see the young maiden clutching her head and with as much courage she could muster, Litchi finally decided to ask, "Hey Tsubaki, why are you even hear?" She asked in a soft tone.

Tsubaki looked towards Litchi as she squinted her eyes. "Excuse me?" She spoke with a defensive tone.

"N-No, I don't mean to be rude. What I meant was why are you still working for Hazama and the Imperator? I know you're under mind eater, but, I have a feeling you're here for a lot bigger reasons." Litchi explained her question.

Tsubaki then looked away as she folded her arms in a defense manner. "It's not like you understand." She hung her head in disappointment since for the past month Tsubaki felt like she couldn't be open with anyone. Not her family, nor her friends and not even Jin anymore. She felt detached from all those who trusted her which has led her to become more enclosed.

Litchi let out a sweet smile before she responded in a soft tone, "That may be true. But I certainly won't judge you either." Litchi's response honestly threw Tsubaki in for a loop. She didn't expect an answer like that from anyone at this point, she believed that the darkness was now her only friend.

Tsubaki hesitated for a while there as she sat there wondering to herself if she should be more open towards Litchi, after all she had been looking after Tsubaki. So that meant she could open herself up, right? Tsubaki let out a deep sigh as she shifted to get in a more relaxed position. "Alright, wh... where do I even begin?" Tsubaki raised her head back as she let out her memories flood into her mind before she begun to explain.

"You see... It all began when I was issued a order from the Imperator to... kill my best friends." She talked about her troubles of what she had been through the past month. From when she got her orders from Hazama to when she went blind and even spoke a lot about her battles with her friends.

"You see now I'm just waiting and wishing that Jin would save me." She ended her story with that statement before adding in with a sigh, "...Well, after the way I treated them. I doubt anyone would save me now." A single tear was shedded when Tsubaki thought of the nightmare she recently had of Noel, Makoto and Jin. The amount of guilt and regret she felt spilling into her gut ever since she accepted her orders from Captain Hazama was rather great in size.

"You really love Major Kisaragi, don't you?" Litchi chimed in response in a sort of friendly teasing manner which caused Tsubaki's face to tint bright red almost the exact same shade as her hair.

Tsubaki threw her arms up before she flayed them above her as she let out a spluttered of words in a flustered response, "N-No... I.. er... he... I just... idolize him." The red faced girl tried to deny any feelings that she had for the Major, even so, like everyone else Litchi was not easily fooled.

"Tsubaki, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides... hearing how you talk about Jin in such a 'respectful' and loving manner. It reminds me... of how much I love someone." Litchi let out a sweet soft manner as a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of the man she loves.

"Roy... right?" She heard Tsubaki quietly say his name out loud before she looked down as she admitted to Litchi, "I've heard you say his name multiple times and that black... sludge, Arakune? I always hear you call him Roy and I would always see you in Relius' laboratory sitting beside him." Tsubaki exclaimed before she looked back towards Litchi as she asked in a worried tone, "Litchi, what happened to Roy?"

Litchi let out a deep sigh before replying in a pained voice, "He and I were both scientist in Sector Seven. He was working on various experiments that could help him do the impossible and obtain the Azure Grimoire. However, as his experiments grew closer to failures he became mire hungry for the power of the Azure. Eventually his obsession for the Azure got the better of him and in his final experiment as Roy... he turned into... that. I was desperate to save him, and since Professor Kokonoe our mentor flat out refused to help him... I used the same experiments he did on my own body in order to try and find a cure for the both of us." She heard Tsubaki let out a gasp upon learning this information before she continued on. "Unfortunately, I've run out of time. So I came to Relius because I was told he had the cure for my problems but... there is a solution... but I'm not sure if I can go through with it."

"You have to go through with it." Litchi looked over to Tsubaki in shock to her response. "If he's someone you truly love and you've already gone through such lengths to save him. Then you should risk it and take Relius' offer. Although be careful... Relius can be dangerous."

**Litchi couldn't help but let out a smile because for once she felt like she wasn't alone in her mission to save Roy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awakening Darkness, End **

**A/N: **Hey Guys how are you all? Sorry I haven't update in a long time. I'm just... been trying to cope with everything that has been happening in my life. Like my boyfriend's complex on trying to dump me because he thinks I deserve better, then he left for the other side of the country for work so I've been lonely but at the same time I lost the will to talk to anyone because of my depression, so I am sorry if I haven't been replying to any messages, but I will get back into contact with you all soon. As for more updates... I wont lie. I might not be updating anymore because one, I might be moving to where my boyfriend now lives AND WHERE SKYRULER LIBARTION LIVES! And reason two is that my boyfriend and I, IF he finally gets over his complex of dumping me to "save" me from him, we're actually planning to start up an Youtubing Channel where I'll be creating adbridge series, gaming experiences and music videos so... keep an eye out for us. I would really appreciate if you all would check out our channel "CosmicPatchUp Productions" Btw, CosmicPatchUp, was actually him and I coming up for our own shipping name but it ended up as our channels name. XD So look out for us Cosmo Camellia and Patches McGeatea in 2017!

**PS. I miss you all, all of you who have supported me on this site mean the world to me. Because of how nice you've been to me if you REALLY want more updates just tell me and I would try and find some time to update, but it's only if you guys want that. Anyways, love you all and I'll see you guys around.**


	7. Old Wounds

**Chapter 7: Old Wounds**

* * *

Tsubaki sat there smiling at Litchi before a bright golden circle with symbols along it surrounded Tsubaki which caused her to frown as she found herself unable to move from the force of the magic it was created by. "Ughhh."

"Tsubaki!" Litchi bellowed out as she got up from the lab bench and took a few steps back from the anonymous golden circle in a panic. "What is this?!"

Tsubaki sighed deeply as she replied in a calm manner, "They must not want me to leave place." She hung her head low while letting out another sigh before she spoke to Litchi. "You need to get out of here now."

Litchi's eyes widen in shock as she spluttered in response, "N-No, we need to get you out of this." Although what Tsubaki said in response had shaken Litchi.

"They only want me though... and you need to save Roy. Remember you promised that you would save Roy. Now go... get out of here and find him." Tsubaki let out a smile to give Litchi some reassurance. Litchi clearly hesitated from what Tsubaki could tell with her body language, however, Litchi eventually nodded in agreement before she ran out of the room towards her own goal. As soon as Litchi had left the room the trapped red headed maiden hung her head low as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You're not coming... aren't you, Jin?"

As Litchi left the room that Tsubaki was trapped inside of, she walked up the stairs to reach the ground floor of the NOL base she came across Relius conversing with his son Carl about something. She looked back towards the room where Tsubaki is before looking back to the son and father. _'You've already gone through such lengths... So you might as well take Relius' offer.' _Tsubaki's words seeped into her head. She stood there quietly before walking out of the darkness of the stair well towards the father and son duo before speaking up.

**"Colonel Relius, I'm with you guys."**

* * *

'_Where are you? Keep calling out my name and I WILL find you.' _ Jin thought to himself as he sprinted through the city. He honestly wished he had found her before day struck since now the streets of Ikaurga were flooded with too many civilians as if they were ants. As Jin continued to sift through the crowd as he searched for Tsubaki, Jin accidentally ran into someone. The person was beautifully dressed in a bright silky kimono that wrapped around their slender figure perfectly. They had their lilac color hair tied up into a half messy bun with a touch of makeup to complete their beauty.

"Excuse me." Jin mumbled as he went to walk past the gashia girl before they went and stood right in Jin's way causing him to frown. "Hey I apologized, so move already." He growled as he went to step around the woman who only got back in his way as they stepped to the same side as Jin did. "Arrh... What the hell do you want from me?" Jin snapped with anger as he felt his face twitch with irritation.

"Oh, Major Kisaragi. My don't you have all the right portions." The person circled Jin like a vulture while giving him the most creepiest stare as if he was eyeing up Jin like some sort of Cat after sardines.

At that moment Jin felt sweat drip from his forehead as he came to the realization that the voice of the person who was checking him out was not that of a crazy fangirl... But that of Mn that came off like a homosexual in Jin's eyes. "WAHHHHH! Get away from me!" Jin screamed as he felt the gender confused man breathing on his ear before pushing the man in pink back while breathing heavily in fear.

"Oh, I beg my pardon. Where are my manners? My name is Amane Nikishi, I run the world's greatest dance and fighting troupe. My troupe is full of the most strongest and skilled in combat yet, also the most elegant dancers you'll ever lay your eyes on.. and you, Major Kisaragi... this shall be your lucky day my dazzling star." Amane threw up his arm and pointed directly at the blonde Major whilst his sapphire eyes dazzled with a mischievous excitement. "How would you like to join my trope to STRUT YOUR STUFF!?"

Jin stood there in silence as his thoughts slowly processed what Amane had just asked of him. He felt a slight twinge in his face before he replied with the feeling of displeasure, "I am beyond insulted right now." He clutched the grip of Yukianesa as he questioned, "Why on earth do you have a moronic ideal that I would join forces with YOU?!"

"So cold~... Looks like someone needs some sugar on his sour pop~" Amane flirtatiously giggled in response.

Jin's eyes grew wide as his facial features showed nothing but disgusted as he heard those words roll off the tip of Amane's tongue. "That... that is the most gayest thing anyone has ever said to me. You creepy bastard!" He snarled as he removed Yukianesa from it's hilt before pointing the frozen blade towards the man in a pink kimono. _'This man... thing.. disgusts me. I might as well just cut it down.' _

Just as Jin went in for a strike Amane had caught him off guard. "Ha!" The elegant man threw his arm up as a part of his dress stretched outwards Jin before wrapping around him tightly before it began dragging him towards Amane. He let out a gag before being held up before Amane who gently grasped Jin's smooth chin as he proceeded to inspect his facial features closely. "Mmmmm, you are an very beautiful man, Jin." Amane whispered mere center meters away from Jin's lips causing the Major to sweat perilously.

_'Oh god, no! No! NO! NOOOOOOO!'_

"Rrrrrrah!"

To Jin's disbelief a scythe sliced just between Amane and him as it sent the blonde Major flying from Amane's grasp. Sprawling along the ground Jin felt the fabric became tighter as it restricted his body from moving at all. "BROTHER!" He cried out, for once not sounding like a crazed psychopath. Instead, he seemed more rather thankful to see his brother there standing between him and Amane.

However, Ragna's expression was anything but pleased to see Jin laying on the ground within the city. After placing his sword back into it's holster on his back, Ragna then turned towards Jin as he began to walk towards his little brother before leaning down to pick him up before hoisting him over his broad shoulder. He then turned back towards Amane as he gave the dancer a dead stare. "You there!" He pointed a finger towards Amane. "Don't you dare follow us." He warned.

"Oh dont worry about me, honey~ I prefer to keep my head on then lose it to the Grim Reaper." He teased amusingly in response as he watched Ragna turn and walk away with Jin still over his right shoulder.

Amane's sapphire eyes followed the silver hair man as he mumbled, "The world's most wanted criminal and the Hero of Ikaurga..." He stood there in silence for a couple of minutes as he pondered to himself. He then let out a gasp of happiness as he preformed a twirl as he pointed his pink fan towards the direction of where the two brothers went. **"Prepare those frail bodies of yours for the final curtain call."**

* * *

About twenty minutes later Ragna returned to base still carrying the tied up Jin over his shoulder. He marched through hallways and climbed the stair wells that lead him to the Major's room before he reached the room he used one hand to open the door as he walked in. He made his way over to Jin's bed before dumping the body onto the soft mattrice of the bed before walking to the end of the room as he began to tap his foot impatiently. After a moment of trying to keep his rage within himself, Ragna then pulled up a chair before sitting himself down in it. "I go out to buy some milk and what do I find?" Ragna began, "I find YOU, Jin! When Kagura specifically ordered you not to leave and go out in the city... I find you in the city, going against his orders."

Jin pulled a disgruntled look as he turned his body over away from facing his brother which caused Ragna to let out a groan in response of Jin's childish behavior as it reminded him of how it seemed like Jin never grown up in the first place. Using all of his energy, Ragna re-framed himself from getting angry and instead attempted to be open and show empathy in hopes that Jin will open up to him. "Jin look, I know you want to save her more than anything else in the world. But, I get the strange feeling this isn't all just about your goal. I know you and I haven't been close in a long time... but, if you need anyone to vent to... well, I'm here for you." Ragna honestly felt awkward talking to Jin like this, it created odd feelings and sensations for him. However, they weren't any negative type of feelings, if anything it felt kinda nice to let his brother know that he cares for him still.

Jin stayed quiet for several minutes, not saying a word or even looking at his brother. Jin was honestly trying to come up with a response to what Ragna, or more like, how Ragna spoke to him. Caring gestures like this was something the two brothers had forgotten a long time ago. Jin opened his mouth and softly mumbled in response, "I... Why would you care to know?"

"I know we haven't been close... But, I've decided to start trying harder for you.. _and Noel. _But, you need to reach half way too."

"I... I broke all the promises." Jin managed to wheeze out finding it hard to do so, but he found it helped relieve a bit of his stress.

"What promises?"

"...I always promised Tsubaki that I'd protect her from evil. Yet, I've failed her on multiple occasions. Even back in Academy days I put her life at risk when I personally lost control of Yukianesa near a old friend of hers. I made a promise to be there for her... But after the Ikaurga war. Even though she kept writing me letters... I never responded to her heartfelt words and pleads. I always promised to accept her for her and all her decisions... In Kagutsuchi though, I utterly failed her with that one when I lashed out at her for joining the Zero Squadron..." Jin rolled onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Fighting the burning corner of his eyes as he tried his best not to let tears roll out. "I've failed her in more ways then one, even if I saved her... How could she ever find it in her heart to forgive me?"

Watching his brother's facial expression dramatically changed and feeling all of the guilt that Jin held filling the room around them. Ragna slowly stood up from where he sat as he walked over to where Jin laid in the bed. The silver haired brother then knelt down beside his little brother before placing a hand onto Jin's shoulder to give him a sense of comfort. "Jin, I'm sure once you save her she will be willing to sit down a discuss with you these feelings you've been having. Apologize to her and explain why you kept breaking the promises to her. Be more open." Ragna gave the blonde haired Major various suggestions to help mend his bond with Tsubaki.

Jin sighed heavily as his dull emerald eyes rolled over to where Ragna sat beside him. "How would you know if any of these would work though?" He asked before hearing his brother exhale ruggedly in response.

Ragna slowly stood up and backed away from the bed whilst turning his body away from Jin. He took a deep breath before admitting, "You've already failed Saya by never opening up to me and discussing your issues with her... I don't want you to fail Tsubaki as well."

"SHUT UP!" Ragna turned around as his eyes met with Jin's. The way he looked at Ragna reminded him of Jin's wide tearful eyes from when they were still only small children. At that moment Ragna felt his gut ache with the feeling of guilt, however before Ragna could respond Jin began whaling into his brother in anger. "You god damn hypocrite! 'Failed Saya for not discussing my issues with her to you.' What a load of bullshit! You never listened to me! NOT ONCE!" Jin began to raise his tone as he continued to describe how hurt he always felt. "Anytime I ever told you about how Saya was bullying me you would ride it off like nothing, but the moment I retaliated I get smack bottom scolding from you!" Jin heaved before doing an impression of his brother's voice, "Jin, stop bullying Saya. She's too sick for this nonsense.. Or something like, Jin, why can't you be more quiet and less annoying like Saya?" Jin grinned his teeth before shouting at the top of his lungs. "EVEN WHEN I BEHAVED YOU STILL SCOLDED ME! YOU NEVER APPRECIATED ME! YOU ALWAYS PLAYED FAVORITISM AND YOU WERE ALWAYS SO NEGLECTFUL TOWARDS ME! EVEN THE SISTER MADE NOTES OF THAT, BUT NO! JIN IS ALWAYS THE BAD GUY! ALWAYS!"

Ragna honestly felt speechless from his brother's outburst. It was like Jin had reached into his throat and tore out his vocal cords so he couldn't even respond. Ragna looked down to the ground in shame as he felt more and more guilt spill from his guts. Deep down he knew he wasn't the perfect big brother, but he honestly thought he didn't do that bad of a job. Gradually Ragna's feet began to move in the direction of the door as he felt the air around him thicken. Once he reached the door he grabbed the handle and turned it before pushing it open as he stepped out of Jin's room. He then lent his back against the closed door and slid down it before burring his head into his knees. He could faintly hear Jin talking out loud in frustration, "You're still so blinded, brother. How can you not see how she bewitched you?" Ragna could honestly feel how hard his words sliced Jin's heart in half before he heard faint cries coming from inside the room.

**But Ragna couldn't find the strength to face his brother again.**

* * *

Tsubaki sat in the metallic room with her head tilted downwards to her lap as she waited patiently for a sign for her to leave. After some time of waiting Tsubaki heard the light taps of foot steps slowly making there way down the stairs that led to the room she was imprisoned by. From the corner of her eye she spotted the one person who she defiantly didn't want to see. "So what do I have the displeasure of seeing your pathetic face again?" She snarled at the green haired Captain as he pranced into the room.

"Whoa! Whoa, there girl! Someone has quite the fire in her today... Awww, to think those dreams share with you should of calmed you down." Hazama cackled as Tsubaki sprung from where she sat before darting forward whilst winding her arm back to throw a punch at him. Unfortunately for her though, right as her fist went to connect with Hazama's jaw he disappeared into thin air causing her to be sent stumbling to the ground.

She let out a gasp of pain as her body collided into the ground below her before she laid there silently wondering to herself. "Raise to your feet, Yayoi." She looked up to where the source of the elegant voice came from to see the Imperator's dull eyes staring at her. The Imperator took a few steps forward before kneeling down beside Tsubaki as she gently grasped at her chin. "Eye of Izayoi, I require your strength." She then gave the red headed Major a eerie smile. "But, you shall prove to me first... that you're willing to go all the way. So that I shall help you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a very long time since I've been back but here I am with another update. Even if it's only 2,755 words this chapter. I'm sorry for that. I lost my will to write and only recently got it back thank you to Trevyler's encouragement. Regarding some of the things I said last update, No longer having a upocoming Youtube Channel "CosmicPatchUp" It's been canceled so I apologize if anyone was looking forward to that but that was thanks to Patches Mcgeatea breaking up the projects and me. Anyways, Regarding Fanfiction I'll do my best to continue to updating all my fanfictions however my goal is to complete each series one at a time. Meaning, I'll be working on one fanfic series of mine until it's complete. (Excluding Squirrel Tails and Climax Crisis, since those are a side by side story.) Anyways, please feel free to leave a review I'd very much appreciate any helpful tips to improve these stories and I hope you all enjoy your days. **

**PS. I've also decided to start writing RWBY and Attack On Titan fanfics so I'll let you all know when I'll bring those out!**


	8. Broken Limits

**Chapter 8: Broken Limits**

* * *

"I... beg your pardon, your Majesty?" Tsubaki responded while the Imperator pulled away from Tsubaki as she helped herself back up to her feet.

The Imperator slowly paced around the room as she traced her slender fingers along the edges of various steel coated furniture. She then let out a soft giggle as a ghoulish grin stretched across her lips. "Please, do not hold anything against me... I am merely your friend and trying to prove that to you." Her words confused the young red head right as she teleport out of the room, however it was like her voice was still lingering in Tsubaki's presence.

Before Tsubaki could even open her mouth to respond she found herself becoming engulfed into a bright light. She squinted her eyes until the light gradually faded away revealing that she now was in a different location instead of the room. "T-the coliseum?!" Tsubaki gasped out as she nervously grabbed her hair before running her fingers through the red strains. "W-why have you brought from me?!"

However, she didn't receive a response from the Imperator at all. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki. You said if I really want to save Roy then I should be prepared to go to any lengths to save him..." Tsubaki turned around upon hearing Litchi's voice to see the black haired woman standing behind her with a long staff within her hands grip.

"L-Litchi?! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Tsubaki noticed the hostile glare Litchi was giving her as she pointed her staff at the red headed Major.

"To save Roy.. I'll do anything... even if that means that I was ordered to... kill you." Her pink eyes squinted as she slowly creeped forward.

Tsubaki's eyes grew wide in horror as she felt her heart drop like a rock in water. "W-What!? Litchi NO! Please! I.. I don't want to fight you, Litchi!" The red head pleaded in complete terror before she feel to her knees, hunched over as she screeched, "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY ONLY FRIEND! NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Without responding Litchi charged forward as she thrusted her staff towards Tsubaki's head. Although, what should of been a critical strike was avoided as Tsubaki lunged out of the way to safety just before she pulled out her ruby dagger. "Litchi, please! I don't want to fight you!" She bellowed right before Litchi's second attack which Tsubaki managed to block with the dagger. _'But, I don't want to die either.'_

Litchi then jumped back a couple of meters before throwing her staff past Tsubaki since it was like a boomerang, flying right past her only to return in for the strike. As the staff smacked right into Tsubaki's body she let out a whimper pain before she crashed into the ground. "GET UP AND FIGHT ME!" Litchi demanded as she caught her staff before rushing forward to swing her staff into Tsubaki's body once more. However, Tsubaki only retaliated by rising to her feet only to defend herself against Litchi's attacks by either dodging or deflecting her strikes.

Right as Litchi went to deliver a strike with her now fiery staff to Tsubaki's body who responded with holding up her ruby dagger in the way of the strike. "LITCHI, PLEASE STOP!" Tsubaki pleaded as she shoved the black haired woman back. For a moment Tsubaki's ruby eyes met with Litchi's soulless eyes causing her knees to wobble in fear. Once more she was put in a position where she was forced to fight someone she cares for which continued to make her guilt boil over the surface.

Litchi threw her staff forward as she landed it on top of Tsubaki's ruby dagger. Litchi proceeded to put all her body weight onto her staff, forcing Tsubaki down on the ground which was causing her body to shake from the energy Litchi was draining from her body just to deflect the attack.

A fight to the death. How could Tsubaki possibly continue fighting if the reward she would receive was the dead bodies of those she cared for? Tsubaki could feel the determination Litchi was feeling to do anything to save the one she loves, how could she not? They're both in the same boat. However, despite the empathy Tsubaki felt for Litchi's situation she felt her will to live kick in as she managed to shove Litchi off of her. As Litchi stumbled forward Tsubaki circled around her while wined her arm back before she swung her arm towards Litchi, slicing her soft flesh with the sharp ruby blade. The moment blood spilled from Litchi's gut she feel to the floor in pain.

"LITCHI!" Tsubaki bellowed out as tears began to stream down her smooth cheeks before she too fell to the ground below. Gradually Litchi's body faded away into a golden dust before the world around the heartbroken Major began to evaporate away as well, revealing that she had never left the metallic coated room. "W-What's going on?" Her words escaped her lips just as the Imperator slowly faded back into the reality which they were in.

"Well done, Eye of Izayoi. You've proven your loyalty to cast aside your emotions. My child..." She then lent down to Tsubaki and gently placed her hands onto her soft cheeks. "It was all an illusion." She exclaimed to the confused solider who choked out a response of uncertainty. "It may of been rather cruel to fool your eyes like that. But, fear not Yayoi. I am on your side and shall lead you into a world full of clear paths and truth. You shall be delivered from the blinded world into a world where you can see the truth with your own eyes." The Imperator's cryptic speech sent shivers down the poor girls spine as she squeaked in fear of the Imperator who rised above her.

"I shall depart now, Tsubaki. I have a busy schedual and must attend to.. 'seeking my true world'. Farewell for now, my child." Once she finished speaking her body began to disappear into a golden dust that slowly faded away. The moment the dust settled away Tsubaki could hear a creepy child-like voice of the Imperator's echo in her head. **"We'll see you again soon." **

Tears continued to stream down Tsubaki's burning cheeks as her heart continued to pound powerfully inside her chest making it hurt. She felt lost and confused, not knowing what to do she reached in her pocket to grab out her phone before dialing a number into it. As she waited for someone to pick up the phone it ended up going into a voice mail. Tsubaki sniffled into the recorder, **"Kagura? Please, when you get this... I-I need your help. I don't want to be here anymore... I want to go home... I don't want to be with the NOL anymore... I-I miss my friends. I hope.. y-y-you don't mind, but... I'm coming to you." **With that she ended the message as she hung up on the number.

She then placed the phone back into her pocket before hoisting herself up onto her feet before stumbling forward as she headed towards the stair case. She found it rather difficult to breath with the anxiety that was eroding away at her gut. In psychical and mental pain she tried her hardest to make her way to Kagura.

* * *

"Major Kisaragi?" The blonde man rolled over, still tied up within the pink fabric that prevented to allow him to move. Standing in the door frame he saw Hibiki there before he began to walk forward while pulling a blade from his pocket. He carefully cut off the pink fabric from Jin's body. He then turned away from the Major as he began to walk towards the door. "Major?" Hibiki turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Jin. "If you could, please follow me this way."

Jin stood up to his feet before following Hibiki out of the room and down the hallway. Passing several statues and doors Hibiki had finally lead Jin to the conference room where they met up with Kagura, Kokonoe, Ragna, Makoto and Noel. Once in the room, Jin found himself unable to stop glaring at his brother.

"Come in, Jin." Kagura greeted the blonde as he sat down at the end of the table while Hibiki walked up and stood beside him and Kokonoe who was to his left. Much as it brought him discomfort, Kagura had seated Jin right next to Ragna who sat next to Kokonoe and across from them was Noel who sat in front of the window and Makoto who sat beside her best friend.

Once everyone had been seated Kagura gave the motion for Kokonoe to begin the meeting. "Well, I'm just gonna be completely blunt with you guys here." She began, "Unfortunetly I've run into a bit of trouble with Sector Seven, so basically our plan with Tsubaki we're hoping to sweep in with my issue."

Jin lent back in his seat a bit before while grumbling, "So you're giving us YOUR problems to deal with? Get stuffed."

Before Jin could continue to whine and complain Kokonoe quickly threw her hand flat onto the table as she snapped, "MY PROBLEMS ARE CURRENTLY YOUR PROBLEMS! I'M POURING MY RESOURCES INTO SAVING TSUBAKI FOR YOUR SORRY ASSES! Unless, you're more then happy to let your precious Tsubaki to fall into darkness forever, riiiiiight~?" She let out a smirk as she watched Jin's face become more and more disgruntled as he knew if he replied in any sort of way that Kokonoe didn't like the sly scientist could of made his goal of saving Tsubaki become a hundred times impossible. Once she knew she won she continued on, "Good! Now back to business... "

As Kokonoe continued to speak to everyone in the room, little to their knowledge to them Tsubaki had found her way into the NOL's front entrance. "Hello?" Tsubaki looked around the empty foyer for any NOL personal ,but to no avail. "Where is everyone? Were... were they evacuated?" Tsubaki wondered as she scurried inside. "Kagura?" She called out as she crepted over to the staircase and slowly climbed them to the second floor.

Once Kokonoe finished explaining their plan with the group, Ragna decided to quickly recap on what was said to remind himself of the plan. "So let me get this straight. You all want me to play NOL's captured prisoner by having me 'handcuffed' as we watch some tournament play out. But, then we help to hell that Azreal comes out to crash it which is where I come in.. Once everyone leaves I come out and basically fight Azreal until he's weakened enough so that you can put him in some... dimension... thingy... mejiggy.. that captures him. We then call Tsubaki over to 'defeat' me. She 'beats' me, then takes me as her captive to the Coliseum. That's where Jin, Noel and Makoto ambush her and then it's left up to them to bring her back. Is that right?" He asked as he scratched the back of his silver hair.

"That pretty much sums that up." Kokonoe replied as she thumbed with the lollipop stick that hung from her mouth before she pulled it out as she continued, "However, if you all fail I'll have Kagura to take over with Tsubaki."

As Tsubaki continued to walk down the hallway she heard Jin's voice, "Say what?" She gasped upon hearing him as she began to sprint down the corridoor towards the source of his voice. She came to a door that was ajared and felt her body become completly paralized.

_"Listen in, Tsubaki... learn who the true enemy is." _

_'Imperator?' _Tsubaki peeked into the room to see all her friends gathered with Ragna and a pink haired woman she had never met before. _'What is going on, Kagura?' _

However, the next thing that left Kagura's mouth made her jaw drop as she felt her heart squeeze painfully as tears started to pour from her ruby eyes. **"I'll kill Tsubaki with my bare hands." **Her gut twisted and turned causing her to feel death within her before her legs gave away sending her plummeting to the ground below.

"YOU TRAITOURIS ASSHOLES!" Jin slammed his fist against the table before getting up from his seat to march himself over to Kagura. He then gripped Kagura by the collor of his shirt as he readyied his other arm as he pulled it back to deliever a punch which caused Ragna and Hibiki to jump up to hold Jin back from beating Kagura up. "Grrrrrrr!" Jin growled.

However, the scuffle was interrupted by the sound of clapping . "Well done thy puppets. You have preformed your parts well." The heard the Imperstor's voice praise them before she came out of the shadows of the room to reveal herself.

"SAYA!" Ragna yelled out to the purple haired woman as she crept closer to the four men that were having a dispute but, only to walk past them to the door that was across from them.

"Colonel Mutsuki, I personally thank you for helping me by freeing Yayoi's heart by her friend's hands." She let out a sly smile as she gently placed her hand onto the door.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagura questioned as Jin let go of his shirt and went to reach for his sword.

The Imperator responded by only pushing the door open slowly as she revealed the sobbing mess that was suppose to be Tsubaki on the ground. "TSUBAKI!" All three of Jin, Makoto and Noel all called out at the same time which caused the red head to jolt her head up. Hair and tears stained her cheeks and her eyes carried no sense of life in them anymore which shocked them to the core. Her forehead appeared bloodied from smashing it into the ground.

_Tsubaki had no words to describe the excrusating pain she felt within her._

The Imperator then strolled beside Tsubaki as she announced, "Tsubaki, you're time is now."

"TSUBAKI NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jin screeched at the top of his lungs as he darted towards her only to be blasted back by some sort of explosion that was full of black feathers. Everyone was sent flying while they felt a rumble as they all realised the ceiling began to collapse, however, Noel had bigger issues since the gust caused her to be thrown from where she sat and out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noel screamed before being caught in mid air by a humongous hand that was made from stone. She looked up to see what had caught her and what she saw put her through disbelief. A dark colored version of the NOL statue had caught her within it's grip. Both the Imperator and Tsubaki stood on it's left shoulder. Tsubaki's appearance had changed as she now had a fancy military outfit that was completed with a flowing large skirt and she possessed blood colored angle wings on her back and hovering beside her head on each side completed with two halos.

The statue then used it's right arm as it reached to the outer wall as it completely smashed the entire wall out of the building before it crawled out of the NOL building. It then sunk it's heels within the sides of the building before sliding down the walls to the ground.

"NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!" Makoto screeched as she hung over the broken down wall reaching a arm towards her as Noel did the same back as she screamed back.

"MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They then saw the statue reach the ground safely before it darted off of the NOL's grounds. "TSUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKI!" Jin bellowed out as he jumped off the building as he sent himself plummeting towards the ground below. As his body grew closer to the ground he created a small ice made slide to deliver himself safely to the ground.

Meanwhile as Jin gave chase to the statue that carried the Imperator, Noel and more importantly to him, Tsubaki. Kokonoe grabbed out her communicator, "TAGER, COME IN! ITS AN EMERGENCY! TERUMI AND THE IMPERATOR HAVE CAPTURED NOEL! TAIL THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

As Kokonoe continued to bellow commands into her communicator Hibiki had to attend to moving rumble off Kagura's left leg. "Colonel, it'll be okay. I've almost got you out." However, Kagura's response sent Hibiki's eyes to grow wide.

"Quickly, I'm going to go after Noel and Tsubaki."

"B-But sir!" Hibiki's eyes were wide and his lips trembled with concern for Kagura's safety.

Makoto went to jump out of the broken down wall, however Ragna caught her within his arms mid jump. "LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO HELP MY FRIENDS!" Makoto sobbed out as she struggled to get out of Ragna's arms.

"We don't need more causalities!" He snapped in response before throwing her onto the ground before he went to step out of the room. "Stay here and help Kokonoe and Kagura... I'll go after Noel!" He then stabbed his sword into the wall below him before he stood on top of it as it began to slide down the wall. _'Noel, wait for me!' _

* * *

**A/N: 2,863 words later. I've really lost my touch severely. However, still another one completed. I really hoped I nailed the scene with Tsubaki going insane, I really wanted to put you all on the edges of your seats but, for some odd reason I feel like it didn't come out as epic as I hoped for. So please, leave your feedback I could really use it thank you. Also thank you so much for the previous reviews I took in what you all had to say and tried to improve better. But again, I feel like I feel short a bit. Please continue on with the read because this is only the start of the true action as we reach the near end. I appreciate all of you for reading and supporting my works, thank you. It you guys that help me to find the strength to continue writing and I shall hopefully have another chapter ready soon. Stick around to see what happens next. **


	9. Lost Eye

**Chapter 9: Lost Eye**

* * *

Ragna charged forward as fast as his legs could take him after the statue that continued to carry Noel away within it's grasp. Fortunately for Ragna he managed to catch up to Jin who was skating along a trail of ice he was continuously creating with Yukianesa's power. From the corner of the blondes eyes he saw his brother Ragna who was barely keeping up with him, so Jin formed a block of ice underneath Ragna's feet along with his own frozen slide that lead him towards the statue. "Hop on, Ragna!" Jin called out to his older brother.

"WAAAHHH!" Ragna was honestly caught off guard when he felt a frosty piece of ice spawned right underneath his feet. He found himself stumbling as he struggled to keep his footing on the solid block of ice, so he decided to kneel down onto it to give himself better balance. He found it kinda fun to slide along the ice path like a penquine on it's belly, but in the back of Ragna's mind he feared Yukianesa may of been waiting for it's moment to strike him down. However, he quickly shook the thought out of his mind and turned his focus on saving Noel from Saya and Tsubaki.

As the two brother grew closer to the statue Jin divided off own his own ice path away from Ragna as he formed his to take him up the higher regions of the statues body where Tsubaki was located. "TSUBAKI, WAIT PLEASE!" Jin cried out pleas were heard by both Tsubaki and the Imperator, however Tsubaki couldn't bare to look back at her childhood friend who left her all alone in the world around them.

The Imperator who stood on top of the statues left shoulder saw both her brothers closing within the statue so instead of panicking she saw this as a great opportunity to test something. She threw her right arm up as she pointed directly at her brother Ragna as she mumbled a enchantment as her eyes glowed bright red. After she finished casting her magic she then turned around before she made her way carefully down the arm to where the statue held a shock ridden Noel in. As she reached the hand she turned her head towards the direction where Tsubaki was hovering beside the statue and spoke to her, "Yayoi, thy have five minutes to play with those dogs. Once the time shall pass then please meet with I and the other's." She then reached down to Noel as she placed a hand on top of her head before the two women slowly evaporated into golden dust as they teleport away leaving the young female major to fight the pair of powerful brothers.

Tsubaki's statue stopped after sliding in the ground a bit before being able to turn around causing the brother's eyes to grow wide. The statue then whined it's arm back before throwing it's arm forward at full force for a punch. "OH SHII-" Ragna began to scream as he lept off the ice path as the statue's fist collided into it completely shattered the paths Jin had created.

Both the brothers fell to the ground below luckily landing on their feet as they watched the statue prepare its self for it's next strike. Ragna pulled the sword off his back as he pointed it towards Tsubaki. "Jin, I hope you're ready. I know you want to save her.. But, don't do anything that will get you killed." He warned Jin before he rushed towards the statue.

Jin stayed back for a moment as his gaze fell to the ground as his mind began to race full of paranoid thoughts of Tsubaki's upcoming fate. He gradually raised his gaze to where Tsubaki was floating in the sky with her crimson angel wings. Upon looking at her Jin closed his eyes as he shook his head to force aside any doubts he carried inside since he knew they would only get in the way and prevent him from his goal to save Tsubaki. Clutching the handle of Yukiensa as he pulled it out of its shealth Jin screamed out to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, this is your time! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

Ragna charged in as he swung his sword at the statue's legs before having Jin follow his exact motions. The brother's continuously slashed away at the statues legs away before spitting off onto both sides of the statue as they began to hack away at the sides of both it's legs. The statue responded by jumping up into the air before it stomped up and down causing Ragna to be sent flying, while Jin used ice car to his advantage as he jumped on it and directed it upwards to where Tsubaki was floating.

"Tsubaki!" Jin called out to her once he was beside her causing her to flinch in response before she turned away from him as she gave him the silent treatment. "Tsubaki, please talk to me!" He begged only to have pure silence as a response. "Look, about what you heard back there. I have no idea why Kagura would even suggest such an action to take... But, you must know that I never would agree to do that to you. I plan on saving you and I want you to live. Please Tsubaki..." He stretched out his hand and offered her to take it in hers. "Please come back with me."

Tsubaki softly mumbled in response, "No Jin, I can't go back with you... I can never go back." Her ruby eyes threatened to let water run down her burning flushed cheeks as she felt her heart ache painfully within her chest. Being torn between her feelings for Jin and what she heard her friends even consider. Before Jin could even give Tsubaki a response she used her statue's spear to shatter the ice that held Jin high above the sky sending him to plummet hundred meters below towards the ground.

"TSSSSUUUUBBBBAAAKKKIIII!" He cried out as he fell, watching her figure becoming more distant by the minute of him falling away from her as his body grew closer to the ground.

"JIN!" Ragna roared as Jin felt a heavy tug at the back of his jolting sapphire coat before realizing Ragna used his sword like a spear as he pierced Jin to a tree for his safety. Ragna then sprinted up to where Jin was pierced and unpinned him as he allowed the blonde to land on the ground safely.

As Tsubaki watched Ragna help Jin to safety she heard the Imperator's voice coo into her as she whispered that time was up and that she can now leave. "Yes your majesty." She then snapped her fingers as a loud crumble was heard around them.

"Huh?" Ragna and Jin heard the noise of stone crumbling as both their eyes darted up to where the statue lied. They then noticed the statue leaning towards them as they soon realized it was falling down. "Oi... Oi, Oi, OI!" Ragna spluttered out before grabbing his little brothers arm as he began to rush away from the falling statue.

In the midest of the chaos from the corner of his eye Jin had noticed Tsubaki flying away from them. "TSUBAKI!" He called out to her as he felt his feet running towards her, only for Ragna to instinctively hoist Jin over his shoulder before continuing to dart away from the statue.

Once the two brother's were far enough away from the stone rubble Ragna threw Jin off his shoulder before falling over onto his knees. Jin screamed at his brother about abandoning Tsubaki, however little did he realize that there was a much more oppressing matter to attend to despite the crumbling statue.

"Gah!" Ragna clutched his right eye while he felt his right arm go stiff. "RAAAAAAHHHH!" Ragna stumbled in pain as he felt a sharp pain coursing through the right side of his body. "J-JIN!"

"BROTHER!?"

"RUN JIN!" Ragna bellowed out as he collapsed in pain as he felt a strange sensation coursing throughout his body causing him to feel a burning hunger to consume all life that surrounded him. He then slowly rose to his feet before gradually turning his body towards Jin as he pointed his blade at his little brother. "J-Jin, g-get awa-"

"Brother? What's going on!?" Jin gasped as he grabbed the handle of Yukianesa before ripping it out of it's hilt before pointing it's frozen tip towards his brother who's right eye possessed some kind of blackish red outline. "What the hell are you doing?!" He roared in anger as he charged towards Ragna as the two brother engaged into a battle.

Both men clashed their swords together as they tempted to lay down strikes onto each others body before moving onto more critical strikes dished out from each other. Ragna's right arm formed into a scythe like shape as black shadows surrounded it as he swung it towards Jin head as the blonde only just managed to block the attack.

Jin then responded with a swift slicing with his frozen blade's tip as a ray of ice was sent towards Ragna covering the top half of his body in a frosty glaze. However, Ragna broke free in a almost instant before charging towards Jin as he used his arm to jab him in the gut as he sent his little brother flying.

"OOOOF!" Jin coughed as he was sent sprawling into some of the rubble from the leftover statue that perished. Ragna then lunged forward as he went to slam his sword downwards to Jin who in response lunged out of the way as he sent his brother stumbling forward.

Jin then took the chance to sneak behind Ragna as he took a few strikes along Ragna's back causing blood to draw from his brother's body. Ragna then fell to his knees as he felt the sharp pain course through his head as ached with some kind of hunger to now consume his little brother. He slowly turned his head towards Jin as he showed off his razor sharp toothed grin before he rose to his feet. Jin glared in return as he readied his sword to deflect another attack as his brother used his now clawed arms to slice at Jin as he attempted to cut his brother's flesh apart. Luckily for Jin as a skilled warrior he managed to deflect every single attack Ragna threw at him.

"OH, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jin roared out in a raged fit before he tossed his sword aside before he tackled Ragna to the ground as he used his limbs to restrain Ragna within his grasp. Ragna screeched in a demonic fashion as he struggled to break free from Jin's grasp as the blonde continued to switch from limb to limb to withhold Ragna's every movement the best he could. "THAT'S IT, RAGNA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISH BEHAVIOR! NOW GET IN CONTROL OF THAT DAMN AZURE OF YOURS!"

Without hesitation Jin clutched the whole of Ragna's face in the palm of his hand as he proceeded to squeeze it tightly causing Ragna a immense amount of pain. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Ragna squealed in a distorted tone before having Jin's hand glow bright blue around his eyes.

"NOW COME BACK TO US, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" Jin roared as he used the power of order to his advantage as he subdued Ragna's corrupted Azure. Once Jin's hand stopped glowing Ragna's right arm and eye's black mist faded away leaving a small amount of scarring on each part.

Ragna felt drained and lost as he had no idea what just happened. Jin took his hand off Ragna's face before huffing away beside his weakened brother. After a couple of minutes of waiting to regain his strenght back Jin lent over to Ragna before hoisting the silver haired man onto his feet. He then let out a disappointed sigh as he looked in the direction of where Tsubaki flew off to before slowly turning the other way as he helped his brother hobble away from the rubble and into the near forest.

* * *

Meanwhile as the two brothers entered the forest to hide out for a while as they regained their strength, Noel had found herself waking up on a cold floor that was made of stone and broken pieces of rubble. She then raised her head off the cold ground to look around to see she was in a dark place that was filled with rubble and the thick feeling of seithr floating through the air. Her eyes darted back and forward throughout the room before spotting Relius and the Imperator standing in front of her.

"Good evening, eye of Azure." The Imperator greeted with an almost sarcastic tone as she let a creepy smile crawl across her lips.

Noel gasped in response as she shot up to feet as she attempted to run away from the two, only to find herself running into Hazama who was blocking her path to the exit. "Hello darling." Hazama greeted only for Noel to respond by grabbing out her duel wielding Nox Nyctores.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Noel screamed as she proceeded to open fire at Hazama despite the swift end to her rampage as Hazama blocked all of her bullets by using Ars Magus to shield him before he charged towards her, delivering a feisty kick to her gut as he sent the young blonde girl flying into Relius who grabbed her using his mechanical doll.

"Thank you, Ignis." He thanked the doll that was once his wife as she caught Noel within her clawed arm before she dragged Noel to a machine Relius had previously set up. The machine was designed to hold Murakumos in place as they were experiment on.

"NOOOOO!" Noel screeched and bellowed upon recognizing what the machine was as she continuously attempted to struggle out of it, but to no avail. "Ughhh... uhhg." Noel began to feel drowsy as Relius proceeded to hook the machine to her.

"Thank you, Relius." The Imperator spoke gracefully as she strolled to the front of Noel before raising a hand to direct both Relius and Hazama. "Leave." She commanded as the two responded by silently exiting the place. The Imperator's smile stretched across her face in a errie manner as she spoke in a creepy manner, "Well home, number 12. Ibukido cauldron... where you were created... shall be thy resting place." The blood red eyes stared into the watery emerald eyes that quivered with fear.

* * *

A/N: So another chapter done and dusted, I've been editing and I hope the grammar and sentence structure has improved , I just wanted to remind everyone of something as it's something I've been harassed for now... May I please stop getting requests for beta readers. Yes, I'm well aware that it could possibly help improve my stories greatly. HOWEVER, I will make this clear once more... I flat out REFUSE to work with a beta reader as I have a rough past experience with working with people with my stories before so please kindly drop it as I'm not having it. I'm more then happy to get criticism for that, but that is my decision and mine alone. Now, please feel free to leave any pointers, criticism or reviews in general as I'm more then appreciative for that helping hand by you all and hopefully I update again soon.. Thank you for reading and thank you for any reviews and I hope you all have a good evening.

Next chapter: **Silent Pleas**


End file.
